¿Podrá el destino ser cambiado? primera parte
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: Raphael ira perdiendo de uno a uno a sus hermanos por circunstancias lamentables. En esta primera parte, verenos queien es el que se va primero de ellos 4
1. Chapter 1

La mayoria de estos personajes no me pertenecen, si no a los ceradores de las tortugas jaja, pero otros sí jejeje.

este fic tiene un poco de parecido en algunas de las situaciones con el otro, pero éste lo había creado antes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fragmento 1.

A la media noche sonaron las 12 campanadas, que anunciaban la muerte del año viejo y al mismo tiempo le daban la bienvenida al año nuevo.

Los brazos del maestro Splinter estrecharon entre ellos como si el deseara un buen año, el cuerpo de una de sus tortugas y ese abrazo no era para menos, el viejo Splinter decía que de los 4 hijos que tenía y que eran sus consentidos; Leonardo en sí era su favorito.

La tortuga de verde claro y antifaz azul correspondió al abrazo y el simple hecho de que él fuera el consentido o afectaba en absoluto a sus hermanos, ya que sabían que realmente merecía el serlo.

Y no era para menos, Leo siempre se había destacado por ser el mejor estudiante e hijo.

Splinter sin duda alguna por otra parte le había atinado a cada color que le había cedido a cada uno de sius cuatro tortugas cuando comenzó a entrenarlos como ninjas.

El azul de Leonardo representa en si: Confianza, Reserva, Armonía, Afecto, Amistad, Fidelidad, Amor, tranquilidad y liderazgo. Incluso pureza.

Y mejor color no había podido haberlo descrito, incluso el era de esas personas que si lo habían abofetado alguna vez, el ponía la mejilla contraria para ser golpeado nuevamente si eso servía para proteger a los seres que amaba .

Era muy protector y amoroso con las gentes que lo rodeaban y si sus hermanos tenían dones como Donnie con las computadoras y la tecnología, Rapha con la mecánica Y Mike con hacer feliz a la gente sin importar que tan tristes estuvieran los otros, ya que siempre lograba hacerlos aunque fuera sonreir. Leo tenía don con las artes, sobre todo con la música y Rapha admiraba en secreto a Leo por eso, ya lo había escuchado cantar y el gustaba mucho al voz (aparte la tortuga de rojo era la única que sabía de los dones de su hermano).

El color rojo de Raphael representaba en la tortuga: Pasión, Emoción, Acción, Agresividad, Peligro.

(N/a: por ahi dicen ustedes que por el colopr rojo de Rapha, éste es Aries, pues bueno dicen que para calmar el mal genio de un Aries le des algo con color azul, asi que sólo le tenemos que dar a Leo y listo jajaja)

Los abrazos y buenos deseos continuaron, incluso sus buenos amigos Abril y Casey estaban con ellos.

De pronto Raphael se puso de pie y se dirigió a Leonardo.

-¿Porqué no nos cantas algo? -le sugirió de repente.

-¿Eh? -Leo estaba sorprendido.

-Canta algo, le volvió a decir, pero ahora con una sonrisa y le tendió un micrófono de una Karaoke, que Donatello hace tiempo había reconstruido -. Incluso aquí hay varias pstas de música, nosotros las ponemos y tú sólo cooperas con la voz.

-Pero Rapha, yo... -dijo.

-Ánimo, de antemano sé que lo harás muy bien -le tocó el hombro.

-¡Vamos Leo, yo quiero oírte! -le dijo Mike.

-Estás entre amigos y no te diremos nada que te lastime o no quieras oír, pero tampoco tre mentiremos -apuntó Casey.

Y si le dices algo hiriente a mi hermano Casey, más vale que te vayas preparando para conocer a mi amigo el puño muy cerca de tu cara -le dijo Raphael.

Leonardo dío un suspiro de resignación y no tuvo más remedio que cantar y cuando terminó dejó a todos maravillados, su voz era realmente preciosa. Rapha le sonrió lijeramente.

-¡Súper! -dijo Mike.

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que sabías cantar? -Abril seguía aplaudiendo.

-Por qué nunca me lo preguntaron -respondió.

-Buena respuesta -dijo Casey.

-¿Quieres decirle algo más a mi hermano? -Rapha le puso el puño a Casey frente a la cara con una sonrisa irónica.

-Nada malo que alegar -el humano tenía una gran gota de sudor en la cara.

Ahora la tortuga de azul sonrió levemente y fue a sentarse a un lado de Donatello.

El color morado que su hermano usaba en si es: Calma, Autocontrol, Dignidad, Aristocracia, Inteligencia, I,aginación e Intuición.

El de Mike es un color que significa: Regocijo, Fiesta, Placer, Aurora, Presencia del sol.

E incluso para la tortuga menor su nombre era eprfecto, puesto que también era como un pequeño ángel.

-¿Por qué no nos cantas de nuevo? -le preguntó Mike a su hermano y los demás apoyaron su idea.

Leonardo sonrió y tomando el micrófono que tenía a un lado de él se pudo de pie.

-Ok -les dijo -, pero ustedes cantarán después.

-No gracias -le dijo Raph -. Jamás llegaríamos a tener la voz tan perfecta que tienes -eso lo decía enserio.

El maestro Splinter se acercó a Leonardo antes de que nuevamente lo pusieran a cantar y le tomó las mejillas entre sus manos y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

-Se te ha dado un don realmente extraordinario Leonardo, no lo desaproveches -ante eso el muchacho sonrió y asintió.

-Sin duda alguna. Yo sigo sosteníendo que eres el hijo predilecto de los dioses -Todos giraron la cabeza y vieron a Max Winters entrando en la vivienda de las tortugas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuára...

disculpen que sea tan poquito pero a penas le estoy dando forma, porque esta revuelto en una parte jejeje.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias potr los REVIEWS PARA ESTE FIC JAJAJA, ESPERO LES GUSTE.

En serio Gracias a Reki-zen y juanis jajaja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo II

Winters de nuevo había vuelto a la vida (no me pregunten como, ni yo misma lo sé, sólo quería que saliera en mi historia, es que me cayó muy bien jejeje) Y ahora no se lamentaba de su inmortalidad, incluso en esas 4 tortugas había encontrado a la familia que tanto había anhelado.

-Buenos días Max –dijo Casey ya que el reloj marcaba las 1:30 am.

-Buenos días y Feliz año, lamento no haber llegado a tiempo para los abrazos.

-Vamos, nunca es tarde para ello –le dijo Mike y lo abrazó.

Luego llego Leatherhead y cuando el se hubo sentado Leo cumplió la promesa de hace rato y volvió a cantar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de eso los días pasaron y las 4 tortugas se encontraban en el laboratorio de Donnie. A decir verdad, Rapha Leo y Mike esperaban a ver que hacía Donnie cuando de erepnete éste aparecío con una llave de tuercas en la mano derecha.

-Vengan –les dijo a sus hermanos y ellos lo siguieron.

En el piso de su taller había un teclado de pieno inmenso.

-¿Y eso? –le preguntó Leonardo.

-Es un teclado, vamos, puedes pisarlo –le diijo.

-No –le dijo incredulamente -¿ES enserio? –lo pisó con cuidado y éste sonó –Vaya –sonrió y ágilmente comenzó a tocar una polka, nadie podía negar sus dones con las artes.

Luego los 4 estuvieron pisando el teclado y si no sacaban una melodía elocuente, tan siquiera se divertían, incluso bailaban en el.

-Leo, deberías de meterte a una escuela de música, tú tienes futuro en esto –Cuando se cansaron de jugar con el teclado, pusieron algunos futones en el suelo, y se tumbaron en ellos, Mike lo hizo a un lado de Leo.

-A decir verdad he conseguido hace poco una beca para ir a estudiar a Londres, la cual puedo ocupar en el momento que yo quiera.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –le preguntó Rapha.

-1 o 2 Años y después de ahí me invitaron a Florencia a seguir estudiando por tres años más.

-Pues tómalo –le dijo Rapha.

-Pues estaría lejos de ustedes por mucho tiempo.

-Pero si es por tu futuro entonces no hay ningún problema –refirió Donatello -. Podríamos chatear contigo de vez en cuando.

-O incluso escribirnos, el mail es rápido –Mike le dio su punto de vista.

-Leo, a diferencia de nosotrros, tú puedes llegar a crecer internacionalmente, no lo desperdicies –Donnie lo abrazó.

-Pero ¿cómo obtuviste esa beca?

-Winters hace unos días me invitó a comer a su casa y Ahí conocí al director de la escuela de música más importante de NY y dio a conocer mis habilidades en Londres y ellos me mandaron la beca por correo. Y no sé como se enteraron los de Florencia, peor me avisaron que cuando terminaran mis estudiso en Londres, les gustaría que fuera para allá. Lo que significarían 5 o 6 años lejos de casa.

-Pero nosotros ya te dijimos que si es por tu futuro, entonces está bien.

-No lo sé Donnie, hace tiempo sali de viaje y los extrañé y ahora que es por más tiempo pues…

-Pero estamos hablando de tu futuro Leo, no desperdicies la oportunidad. Nosotros ya estamos orgullos de los que eres y lo estaremos aún más si es que alcanzas el éxito por tu don.

-No lo sé, déjenme pensarlo un poco y ya les daré mi respuesta.

-Pero lo piensas en serio ¿eh?. No quiero que estas manos y esta voz sea maltratada por las batallas –Mike le beso las manos muy suavemente a su hermano.

-De acuerdo, iré a bañarme –Leonardo salió del taller.

Unos minutos después el maestro Splinter llegó a la guarida de las tortugas, Había salido ha hacer su paseo matutino.

-Les traje pizzas para que coman –lesd ijo su maestro al verlos.

-¡Súper! –dijo Mike.

-¿Y Leonardo? –les preguntó al no verlo con ellos.

-Fue a bañarse, no creo que tarde en venir –le informó Donatello.

Leo dentro de la regadera se encontraba pensativo mientras que el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo. Pensaba qen que si se iba Londres o no.

Las gotas de la regadera seguína cayendo sobre él incluso recorrían también el mosaico del baño y Leo con un dedo las tocaba e inconscientemente tarareaba una canción.

-Su voz era como su ser, pura y dulce.

-"¿Por qué siempre piensas en los demás y nunca en ti mismo? –pareció oír a su consciencia. .Crece, ve hacia adelante. Esta vez saldrás de viaje por ti, para crecer, para lo que realmente vales…Tu hermano Miguel ängel tiene razón: TU voz y manos se hcieron para las artes, no para que las eches a perder en las batallas".

Ante lo que conciencia parecía decirle, Leo apoyó la frente en la pared del baño.

-Pero heos estado juntos durante tanto tiempo.

-"Y eso que. Eso no quita que no puedas continuar con tu sueño. Créeme que ellos no te perdonarían el que por permanecer aquí no puedas triunfar. Si a ti se te dio ese don fue por algo".

Leonardo decidió no pensar más en ello y poniéndose una toalla alrededor de la cadera salió del baño.


	3. Chapter 3

Jejeje estoy viendo que quizás tenga que cambiar mis fics a MA jajaj.

Gracias otra vez por los Reviews..-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leo se acercó al comedor, para almorzar junto a su maestro y hermanos.

-Disculpen la tardanza –les dijo y se sentó.

-No importa, sírvete –le dijo su maestro y él tomó un pedazo de pizza.

Incluso durante la comida Leonardo estuvo pensativo y cuando terminó, decidió ponerse a meditar un poco.

-¿Creen que si se vaya? –le preguntó Mike a sus otros dos hermanos.

-Tiene que, tiene que crecer, pensar en su futuro –los 3 lo observaron en al meditación.

-Pero pasará mucho tiempo lejos de casa.

-Ya lo sabemos Mike, pero si es por su futuro, adelante. No debemos ser envidiosos. –ante las palabras de Donnie, Rapha se cruzo de brazos y asintió ligeramnete con la cabeza

.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Leo terminó de meditar. Entrenó un poco con su maestro y sus hermanos y al final del día fueron a cenar y después a sus cuartos.

En su habitación Leo de repente se quedó parado frente al espejo de su habitación y notó que sus facciones eran más finas que las de sus hermanos.

Dio un suspiro y estaba por meterse en la cama, cuando Donatello entró a darle las buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Leo, que descances –le dijo.

-Buenas noches para ti también Donnie –le dijo –Ah, espera hay algo que te he querido preguntar y apenas me acordé.

-¿De qué se trata? –Donatello entró en la habitación.

-Siéntate –Leo –le señaló la cama.

-Ok –se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Leo se sentó a un lado de él.

-¿Qué es un examen de CI? Le preguntó de repente.

-ES una prueba con la cual miden tu inteligencia. Los que sacan menos de 70 tienen retrazo mental, de 70 a 100 mentes normales de 100 a 139 mentes superiores y de más de 140 son genios.

-me imagino que la tuya ha de ser de más de 140 –Leo se giró a ver a su hermano.

-Exactos –le respondió.

-Mira, éste es el mìo

Donatello al ver la calificación de inmediato se puso de pie en la cama sorprendido. Leo rebazaba su calificacion por mucho, por 200 puntos más para ser exactos.

-¡340/140! –dijo admirado.

-Sí, lo hice cuando estuve de viaje por Sud America

-Si no fuera tu letra y tu huella digital no creería esto. Créeme que me has puesto muy orgulloso, incluso podrías hacer hasta lo que Rapha y yo hacemos.

-Sí, pero me gustan más las artes, quizás eso sea mi puntuaje más alto.

-No lo creo, tus fórmulas de física, química y matemáticas son exactas.

-Bueno a lo mejor el puse mucha atención al sensei cuando nos daba clases –le dijo.

-Hablando del Sensei -¿él ya vio tu calificación?

-No, realmente tú eres el primero que al ve.

-Entonces me siento más orgulloso –Donnie abrazó a su hermano -. Gracias por enseñármelo a mi primero.

-De nada –le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ahora si me voy a mi habitación- Donnie se despidió y salió de la habitación de su hermano.

Leo se metió en su camita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente Max les hablo a todos para qu se reunieran en un restaurante para desayunar.

-Bien, cuando terminemos el desayuno, ya elegiremos a donde ir –Habló el magnate en lo que esperaban los desayunos.

-Pues que elija Leo –dijo Donatello de repente –Tiene deracho a…

-¿A si? –dijo Casey -¿Y por qué? Todos tenemos derecho a elegir.

-Sí, pero esta vez no Casey cuando se enteren por que la mayoría me dará la razón –Donnie le tomó un poco a su café.

-Donnie, creo que todos tenemos derecho a elegir –Casey se seguía defendiiendo.

-Sí, yo no he dicho que no sean libres de elegir, Pero Leo por esta vez se lo merece –Puso el examen de CI de su hermano sobre el centro de la mesa. Mejora la puntuación dE Leo en tu examen de CI y entonces te dejaré este día elegir a donde vamos.

Todos al ver la calificación se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-No pues sí -Rapha tomó el examen –Te has ganado el derecho de elegir a donde vamos Leo.

-Y para sentirme más dichoso, cheque los registros de CI de la nación y es correcta su calificación

-Me siento tan hinchado de gusto por mi hermanito, hasta me siento globo de cantolla –expresó Mike.

-Felicidades hijo mío, al igyua que tus hermanos me siento muy orgulloso de ti –el sensei abrazó a Leo.

-Y por lo que veo, el sensei querrá conservar este examen –Donatello se lo entregó a su maestro.

-Eso ni se pregunta –el maestro lo guardó.

-Bien Leo, estás en todo tu derecho ¿A dónde quieres ir? –le peguntó Winters.

- A dónde quieras hermanito –le dijo Mike.

-No importa si quieres ir a un concierto o al museo –le dijo Abril.

-Quiero ir al cine –dijo.

-De acuerdo, iremos al cine –les trajeron los desayunos y cuando terminaron fueron al cine.

Eligieron una pelicula de Terror, la cual le puso a Casey los pelos de punta y Mike se los tocaba con la palma de la mano.

Incluso comieron palomitas, Rapha le compró un combo a Leo.

-Gracias –le dijo al recibirlo, pero aunque estaba feliz, Leo seguía pensando en el viaje a Londres.

Cuando las tortuguitas volvieron a casa se dispusieron a descanzar, peo minutos después rapha se peleaba con Mike ciomo de costubre por una tontería, Donnie jalaba a Mike para separarlo de rapha y Leo a Rapha por el cuello.

El sensi no lso pelaba, estaba más orgulloso observando en su panel concentido de recuerdos el examen de su Leonardo, para pelar algo más.

Incluso en ese panel tenia los examenes y dibujos de sus tortuguitas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos semanas después Rapha y el sensei volvuieron a la guarida después de la compra y el viejo maestro el pidió ayuda a sus otros tres hijos psra poder guardar las cosas.

DE repente Leo recibió una llamada y al fue a atender, cuando terminó de hablar, volvió a la cocina para seguir ayudando.

-¿Con quién hablabas? –le preguntó Rapha.

-me hablaron de Londres. sensei he tomado una decisión, ire a Inglaterra a estudiar música. Hace tiempon me ofrecieron uan beca en Londres y ahora la tomaré

-Continua –Le pidió su maestro.

-Es que dspués de tanto pensarlo, por fin me he decidido hoy a tomar esos cursos. Sensei he decidido irme para allá.

-¿Y cuándo te irías? –le preguntó Mike.

-En una semana –les respondió.

-¿Tan pronto? –La tortuguita más joven puso carita triste -. te vaz a ir por mucho tiempo.

-Si Mike por 5 años más o menos –le respondió.

-Leonardo, vamso ha hablar de eso, sígueme –la tortuga y su maestro fueron hacia el dojo. –Híncate hijo mío.

-Diga sensei –se prestó a escuchar.

-Quiero que me digas de quien obtiviste elpermiso para tomar una decisión así y poder irte…

-Sensei yo…

-Leonardo, quiero que sepas que te admiro por el bueno niño que eres, a parte eres muy inteligente, pero aun no eres mayor de edad y aun tengo yo derecho sobre ti. Y créeme que lo siento mucho hijo Mío, pero no puedo dejarq eu te vayas tan lejos y mucho menos no sé por cuanto tiempo.

-5 o 6 años –respondió Leo.

-Ólvidalo, Tal vez sea un beca muy buena y el lugar también. pero nio te doy mi consentimiento apra que te vayas.

-Pero…- intento hablar con su maestro, pero éste lo miró tajantemente y no tuvo más remedio que agachar la cabeza –De acuerdo sensei.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Bien chics les pondre un pedazo nás y verán que le pasara a Leo o por lo menos imagínenlo jajaja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leo salió del Dojo y sus hermanos se acercaron aél.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Mike fue el que más se le acercó.

-Con seguridad quiso saber como obtuviste la beca y te dio sus mil consejos para que te cuides –Donnie le palpó el hombro.

-No me dejó irme, quiere que rechace la beca –les respondió.

-¿Qué? ¡Será nuestro maestro y padre, pero eso no se los voy a permitir! –Raphael salió molesto en busca de su sensei.

El sensei se encontraba en la sala de meditaciones.

-¡Con que derecho le trunca sus sueños a Leo! –se puso detrás sde su maestro y con las manos a la cadera.

-Leonardo no ha alcanzado aún la mayoría de edad y no puede decidir por si mismo –le contestó con toda la calma del mundo.

-¿Acaso cree que Leo no es un ser pensante? ¡El es mucho más maduro e inteligente que cualquiera de nosotros tres! ¡Le está dando una oportunidad de ser alguien en la vida por su don!

-raphael, cuando yo los entrené y los eduque fue para que se convirtieran en unos verdaderos ninjas y defendieran a los débiles, no para otras cosas.

-Es absurdo lo que dice, si yo fuera usted yo si lo dejaba irse, para que cumpliera sus sueños y alcanzara el éxito… Leo tiene futuro sensei, él no puede ser solamente un ninja.

-Ya di mi opinión Raphael, y no cambiaré de parecer –lo vio de perfil.

-Veo que con usted es difícil dialogar y hacer que entre en razón. No quisiera ser Leo en el futuro. Alguien que el dia de mañana es un ninja sin futuro y actuando como un simple guardaespaldas de algun civil y todo por que mi maestro no me dejó seguir mis sueños. –Raphael salió molesto del lugar y dando un portazo.

-¿Y? –le preguntó Donnie.

-Está en sus 13, pero yo te ayudaré a alcanzar tu sueño Leo y no importa como lo haga –raphae se sentó a un lado de su hermano.

-Eso es cierto Leo, no cualqueira obtiene una beca para irse a estudiar a Londres y luego a Florencia –Donnie le apretó lso hombros.

-Déjenlo así chicos. Quizás el sensei tenga razón, parte no puedo desobedecerle contestó, pero se oía desanimado.

-¿Hasta cuándo dejará tu maldito sentido del honor tan siquiera por un segundo? ¡Leonardo el ser así siempre te está costando mucho… Hay ocaciones en que el hijo debe rebelatrse ante su padre y este es tu momento! ¡Ya deja de ser el madito hijo obediente que hace todo lo que él quiere, demuéstrale que tu también tienes sueños, que tu no eres una máquina de destrucción o de venganza, que derrote a Shredder el mismo, tu no tienes nada que ver con eso en un principio! –Rapha sacudía a su hermano por los hombros ¡No dejes quie te siga tratando como a un chiquillo qu etiene que cumplir con todo lo que él diga por que si sigues así, entonces de adulto no habrás madurado y estarás peor que ahora!

-¡Rapha, ya déjalo! –Donnie los separó y entonces la tortuga de rojo., reparo que su hermano tenía los ojos lelnso de lágrimas.

-Leo –dijo Rapha con preocupación. Era difícil ver a Leo llorar, pero ellos tampoco querían lastimarlo, para llegar a tales extremos, pero esta vez Rapha sin quererlo lo había conseguido –Lo lamento –lo abrazó -, per no puedo dejar que tus sueños se trunquen.

Leo se abrazó a un más a Rapha y rompió a llorar con más sentimiento. Sabía que Rapha tenía razón, no siempre iba a vivir bajo las órdenes de Splinter.

-Creo que te pasate Rapha-le dijo Mike.

-NO Mike, por vez primera le doy el crédito a Rapha. Leo tiene que aprender a decir no alas deciciones de sus superiores cuando no este de acuerdo con ellas y créeme que se le hace muyu difícil, recuerda que estubo a punto de unirse a Oroku saki hace un tiempo. Él tiene derecho a tomar sus propias desiciones y no dejar que el corten las alas. Leo pore so en una pr4sa muy especial, por lo obediente y fácil de moldear que es –Donatello se cruzó de brazos –Y ojala eso no le traiga problemas.

Splinter salió de la sala de meditación al oñir que su hijo favorito lloraba.

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a mi hijo? –se acecó a ellos.

-¿Y todavía lo pregunta? Raphael lo vio de reojo y sin dejar de abrazar a su hermano.

-Sensei, por favor Leo se merece tomar aquella beca. NO puede quedarse aquí sin cumplir su sueño –Donatello comenzó a abogar por su hermano.

-¿Pero tiene que ser tan lejos? yo te sugiero que lo tomes en una escuela de aquí hijo mío.

-¿Y que desaproveche el futuro que le darán en Londres y en Florencia? si yo fuera él no te haría caso.

-Leonardo, no pienso truncar tu futuro, pero debes comprender que para mi despegarme de ustedes es difícil. Son mi familia ye l que esten lejos de casa me angustía mucho. Créeme que no dormía tranquilo cuando tu estabas de viaje.

-¿Entonces para que lo mandó? –dijo Mike.

--Por que era necesario…

-pero esto también es necesario sensei –dijo la tortuguita de anaranjado.

-Pero Sensei. si nome iré para siempre de la casa, y si me deja ir, ganaré incluso más dinero apra la casa y poder mantenerla y cada vez que pueda vendré a visitarlos, claro si es que quieren.

-Te recibiremos mejor que a Casey, puedes estar segur o–Mike hizo reir a todos.

La puerta de la guarida se abrió y entro Max.

-Buenas tardes –los saludo.

-Buenas tardes Sr. –respondieron las 4 tortugas.

-Espero no interrumpir –se excusó.

-Para nada sólo intentamos convencer al sensei de que deje a Leo ir a Londres por lo de su beca, pero no quiere.

-¿Y eso? –lo pusieron al tanto de la situación. –Ya veo-. Bien les propongo algo, en especial a su maestro. por estos días yo suelo dar muchas fiestas en mi compañía. deje que Leo las amenice con su voz y si resulta un éxito lo deja ir a Londres cionmigo, después de todo yo pasaré un buend etiempo haya por unos negocios.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo sería esa prueba? –preguntó Splinter.

-¿Estarán bien 3 meses?

Splinter cerró los ojos.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo.

Y así se hizo, paso el primer més y a Leo le iba muy bien en las fiestas. Su voz cautivaba a cualqueira, incluso le propusieron grabar CDs pero el no quería. Mike fundo su club de Fans y era el presidente.

Pero la felicidad de la tortuga de azul no duraría por mucho tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

15 días después del primer mes, Leo caminaba pr el centro de la ciudad junto a Rapha y ya era de noche, iban hablando de cosas sins entido cuadno fueron emboscados por varios miembros del clan del pie. los cuales les dispararon unos somníferos muy potentes.

Fueron llevados a una especie de bodega abandonada.

Ya eran las 9 pm cuando Raphael volvió en sí.

-Mi cabeza –se quejó y se la tocó y apra cuando pudo enfocar bien la vista. Se dio cuanta de que estba encerrado en una mazmorra –Pero que…¡Leo! -, su hermano estaba acostado en una especie de cama y sus brazos atados en la cabecera y aun estaba inconsciente.

-Así que… has reaccionado por fin –ante el sonido de aquella voz la tortuga de rojo quedó estupefacta.

-¡Shredder ¡ -dijo sorprendido.

-Vaya te ha sorprendido el verme, pero como sabes es difícil el derrotarme. Y mira hay amigos conmigo (son los enemigos de las tortugas los que ustedes recuerden)

-Pero como –rapha no se explicaba que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Nos ahorraremso la explicaciones de cómo hemso vuelto y en cammbio te haremos disfrutar de una magnífica función.

-Shredder se acercó a Leonardo quien en esos momentos comenzaba a reaccionar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.—

continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Crazykim**, leere tu fic cuando mande esto jajaa. y los otros los puedes encontrar poniendo en el buscador: Sheyla Ryddle y ahí los verás

**Reki-zen**: la mera verdad me da hueva poner los nombres de los enemigos de las tortugas jajaja.

Y bueno disculpen, pero como trabajo sábados y domingos, se me hace difícil postearles algo jajaja. Ahh y tam bién sorry por las faltas de horrorgrafía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Leo! –le gritó Rapha a su hermano.

-¿Eh? –débilmente se volteó a verlo -…¡Raph!..¿ustedes? –dijo al ver a Shredder y a los demás.

-Ya era hora de que despertarás-. Le dijo su máximo némesis-. por que nos gustaría cogerte más despierto que dormido –ante aquellas palabras y al interpretarlas, leo abrió la boca en un rictus de horror.

-¡No te atrevaz a hacerle daño! –le gritó Rapha con furia he intentó arrancar los barrotes de su prisión y para entonces ya se había dado cuanta que tanto a su hermano como a él lo habían privado de sus armas.

Leonardo comenzó a moverse desesperadamente, quería escapar, pero lo tenían bien sujeto a esa cama y nada podía evitar que recibiera aquel terrible castigo.

-padre, tu nunca me emncionaste que… -Karai se acercó a Saki.

-¡Silencio! –le dijo este -. No te metas y da gracias que no lo mate en estos momentos por lo sucio bastardo que es. Y si te entrometes te mataré a ti también sin miramientos.

Karai y lso mienbros del pie no tuvieron más remedio que quedarse callados y pegados a la pared sin moverse.

Leonardo se seguía debatiendo por su libertad cuando dos de sus enemigos se acercaron a él y lo sujetaron aún más a la cama.

Luego Oroku Saki se acercó a la tortuga y le introdujo tres pastillitas dentro de la boca. (Estas benditas pastillas como sirven en los fics jaja)

En unos cuantos segundos Leo pudo sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba.

-¡No, yo no quiero! –dijo la tortuga de azul de repente.

-¿Por qué no? vamos a enseñarte algo que tu maestro jamás te enseñará-. Ante aquellas palabras, Shredder le pasó la lengua por la mejilla derecha, luego la deslizó sobre su cuello y finalmente volviéndola a subir, la introdujo dentro de su boca.

Incluso con sus garras de metal acariciaba el cuerpod e Leonardo y lo hacía sangrar, raphael desesperado intentaba escapar para ayudar a su hermano.

-¡Leo, Leo! –le gritó su hermano y lo veía moverse con desesperación y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Incluso, escuchaba sus gritos más fuertes cada vez.

-¡Raph…ayúdame! –le suplicó.

-Míralo que tierno es, incluso te está llamando –Oroku con burla e ironía se giró a ver a Raphael, quien tenía el rostro contorcionado en un gesto de horror ante lo que le estaban haciendo a su hermano.

Shredder de nuevo se giró hacia Leonardo y con su lengua ahora, recorrió el resto de su cuerpo haciéndole sentir cosquilleos de placer en contra de su voluntad, ya que lejos de sentirse bien, leo estaba apanicado.

-Tu cuerpo realmente tien un sabor exquisito y su belleza es soberbia, digna de admirarse y ahora comprobemos que tan agradable es el sabor de tu semen.. A proposito siempre había anhelado tenrte bajo mi cuerpo, desde que te conocí.

-No por favor –le dijo con voz suplicante.

-Vamos, aun no llega lo mejor-com brusquedad le alzó las piernas y se las flexionó contra su pecho.

-¡Por favor detente! –Leo le volvió a suplicar a su enemigo, pero el otro primeramente le comenzó a acariciar con la mano y luego con la boca -¡Ya no más por favor!- Pero Shredder seguía en lo suyo incluo comenzóa adarle ea la tortuga el beso negro y a introducirle por atrás los dedos -¡Rapha! –le gritó de nuevo a su hermano.

Raphael había intentado desesperadamente escapar e ir a ayudar a su ehrmano, pero todo había sido inútil y sólo de manera impotente no tenía más remedio que ver como su ehrmano comenzaba a ser cruelmente profanado ante sus propios ojos.

De un momento a otro el cuerpo de Leo sintio una especie de descarga y arqueando su espalda, eyaculó por primera vez en su vida y lo peor que fue en la boca de su enemigo.

-Delicioso en verdad, respondio éste y se limpió la boca, Leo estaba recostado y temblaba violentamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No importaba que tan buieno fuera, a él no le gustaba y menos aún con quienes lo estaba haciendo –Y ahora por mi parte debemos porner punto final, co el momento más cumbre para tu vida- Hizo que las piernas de la tortuga rodearan su cadera y poder penetrarlo así.

El dolor comenzó a ser insoportable.

-¡Por favor ya déjalo! –le gritó rapha, ero su enemigo al igualq ue lso otros sólo se reían de ellos y de pronto saki se empujó y Leo lanzó un grito desgarrador, ya que había sido penetrado completamente -¡Leo! –le grito en esos momentos con el rostro desencajado mientras Shredder embestía a su hermano una y otra vez y a mayor velocidad.

Incluso la tortuga de rojo vio como la sangre de su ehrmano corría por sus piernas.

Raphael cayo impotente en el suelo, ya nisiquiera podía ver a su hermano a la cara.

-¡Me duele, me duele! –Leo gritaba y lloraba y sus lágrimas se le habían plasmado aún más en el rostro -¡Rapha, me duele!

-Que cálido es tu interior –le susurró Shredder, -estoy a punto de venirme.

-¡No por favor! –le gritó pero los movimientos de su enemigo volvieron a aumentar en fuerza y velocidad hasta que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo y Shredder se vació dentro del cuerpo de Leonardo.

-Bien –Oroku Saki se giró a ver a los demás enemigos e las tortugas, ahora ustedes sigustan tienen el camino libre para abusar de Leonardo, no se preocupen. él ya no hará nada para impedìrselos. Viólenlo como más les plasca. Háganle pagar todo lo que nos ha hecho.

Los otros enemigos se rieron con crueldad y obedeciendo a Shredder se acercaron a leo y abusaron de el, incluso en diferentes posiciones, Hasta llegarona gopearlo con lo que tanían al alcance y a penetrarlo hasta con el puño si era necesario.

-¡Maldito, 10,000 veces maldito! ¡Eres un maldito estúpido! –le gritó raphael a Saki y ya ni el pudo detener más las lágrimas ante loq eu su querido hermano estaba padeciendo y se quedó viendo de hinojos el suelo.

Leo ya no se movía y tampoco se quejaba y por si fuera poco se dejaba hacer lo que sus enemigos quisieran.

Todo terminó tiempo después. Leo ya había perdido por esos momentos su noción del tiempo y del espacio y su mirada estaba totalmente opaca y al igual que Raphael no se percató cuando todos sus enemigos se fueros y ni cuando Karai y el cland el pie abandonaron aquel lugar y por si fuera poco tampoco se dieron cuant e la camioneta que irrumpia en esos momentos en la construcción derribando las puertas

Rapha por su parte no quiería saber nada y pensar en algo tampoco, deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero no era así, todo era una cruel realidad.

Alguien bajo de la camioneta y se acercó a Rapha (sus rejas ya tambien habían sido abiertas y él no se había dado cuenta. y ese alguien que se acercó intentó ponerlo de pie.

-Vamos Rapha, arriba –era Casey.

-¡Leonardo! –el maestro Splinter se bajó corriendo de la tortumovil y se acercó a la tortuga que estaba acostada sobre al cama improvisada y que temblaba violentamente.

Raphael con trabajo se puso de pie y soltándose suavemente de Casey se dirigió hacia donde estaba acostado su hermano.

Leo tenía la boca abierta en un rictus de horror, sus ojos yacian inundados de lágrimas y sobre todo temblaba en aquella especie de cama.

-Leo .Mikey con un nudo en al garganta se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro (Leo estaba acostadod e perfil)

Ante ese contacto Leonardo se sobreencogió un poco más.

-Leo tranquilo, soy yo, Mikey –Le susurró suavemente y ante eso Leonardo se abrazño a él y rompió a llorar con más sentimiento –Leo –lo abrazó con más fuerza –Ya todo terminó –le susurró.

-Lo siento –Leo se estremecía en tre lso brazos de su hermano –Te he fallado padre, He dejado que me quitaran el honor y que me humillaran.

-Nada es tu culpa hijo mío –Splinter el acarició la cabeza -. Tú no me has fallado. El sensei no se veía molesto, sino furioso ante loq eu había pasado copn su hijo y sobre todo con el que era su favorito.

-¿Dónde está Rapha? –Leo preguntó de repente a media voz y al verlo se abrazó a él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Crazykim:** Si a todos nos gustaria ver un video yaoi hentai de las TMNT jajaja.

**Reki-zen**: Si me gusta el sadismo y sobre todo si es Leo quien lo sufre jajaja

A propósito ¿Qué tipo de musica les gustaria que Leo cante?

**Juanis:** pues lo de pastillera esta bien jejeje ya que en casi todos mis fics ocupo esas benditas pastillas jaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Lo mejor será llevar a Leo a casa y curarlo –opinó Donatello y losd emás asintieron en loq eu Abril cubría a Leo con una cobija.

Raphael se sentó dentro de la tortumovil con Leo entre sus brazos. Donatello puso el movil en marcha. Casey por su paret había recuperado las armas de sus dos amigos.

-Karai fue hasta la tienda de Abril y nos avisó lo que estaba pasando y nosotros fuimos a visarles a su maestro y hermanos pero al parecer lelgamos tarde –Casey el explicaba a Rapha que era lo que hacían ahí.

-Llegando a la casa te daeremos un baño y te curaremos esas heridas Leo –le dijo Donnie.

-Creo que se ha quedado dormido, pobrecito –Mike se giró a ver a Leo él cual se había acurrucado en Rapha y luego la tortuga más joven se fijó en su maestro y por loq eu vio en los ojos de él. el viejo maestro estaba bastante determinado ha hacer pedazos a shredder desde el instante en que lo volviera a ver y ya nos sólo por haber matado a su amestro, sino ahora tambien por haber osado meterse con uno de sus hijos y haberlo deshonrado. eso ya era algo que jamás le iba a perdonar.

Una de sus manos se posó sobre la cabeza de su hijo que dormía. leo sintió aquel contacto y apretando un poco más la mano de Rapha, se acurruco aun más en él.

Unos minutos después llegaron a la guarida de las tortugas.

-Hay que bajar a Leo con cuidado –Raphael le asintió a Donatello y se lo llevó a la guarida -. Mike prepara por favor la tina para un baño.

-Voy –la tortuga más joven caminó hacia la casa detrás de Raphael y Leonardo.

Todos se dirigieron al ascensor y bajaron hacia la casa de las tortugas. Mike fue el primero en entrar ya que iba a preparar lñ tina.

Raphael por su paret se sentó en la sala con su hermano aún entre sus brazos. Donnie se fue a preparar unos vendajes y sus maestro algunas pomadas y medicinas.

-Raph –Leo habló de repente.

-¿Leo? –Raph se fijó en él y vio que sus amigos Abril y Casey se sentaban en los otros sillones disponibles, mientas Mike y los otros entraban tambien en la sala para decir que todo estaba listo.

-Lo siento mucho Rapha, todo es culpa mía –le dijo y sus ojos castaños de nuevo se lelnaron de lágrimas.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? nada es tu culpa Leo…Yo debeí de haberme esforzadio más, de haberte protegido, Tu no siempre vas a responder por nosotros, también eres nuestro hermano no solamente nuestro lider y, todos somos para todos.

Por otra parte -Leonardo continuó hablando- :mealroq eu yo haya sido el ultrajado y no ustedes, porque si así hubiese sido, no sé que hubiera hecho.

-Leo, escucha –Abril se arrodilló frente a él. Tú tampoco te merecías esto. Tú eres una persona muy valiosa con una cualidades realmente admirables y no es por nada que el sensei te eligió como el lider de las tortugas.

-Eso es cierto Leo –Casey apoyó a Abril.

-Bueno, ahorita seguimos hablando –Donatello se lesd acercó –Ahorita es prioritario bañarlo y curarle todas las heridas –Todos le asintierona la tortuga de antifaz morado, quien en cuyo semblante serio se adivinaba tambien el disgusto porn lo ocurrido con su querido hermano.

Raphael lo lelvó hasta la tina donde lo sumergió con cuidado.

-Gracias –le dijo el maestro Splinter a Raphael y éste salió del baño para que el sensei pudiera bañar a su hermano.

El agua caliente comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo y el jabón le escocía las heridas, pero su maestro le pasaba la esponja con mucho cuidado sobre el cuerpo, para no lastimarlo más.

-Sensei –dijo de repente -. Hace tiempo usted nos dijo que no había castigo injusto para la persona que lo recibía por que el destino así lo había querido…, entonces Sensei ¿Es justo esto que acaba de pasar?

-No –dijo sin mas su maestro -: nadie tenía que lastimarte de esta forma y mucho menos humillarte –vio a su hijo directamente y como beun padre que conoce a los suyos pudo ver las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de su tortuga juntoa las gotas de agua.

El viejo maestro dio un suspiro y dejando al esponja a un lado atrajo el cuerpo de su hijo contra si y lo abrazó.

-Leonardo escucha, Un apersona que te quiere y que busca algod e disciplina para ti cuando haces algo indebido te castigara probablemente, pero con algo que no te lastime y te haga aprender la lección. pero aquel que es tu enemigo y busca vengarse de ti lo hara de la manera en que te lastime más -, Dio un suspiro y luego le besó la cabeza a su hijo -. Bien vamos a terminard e bañarte para que descances un poco.

-Si sensei –dijo.

En lo qeue l baño continuaba, la puerta de la guarida de las tortugas se abrió y aparevió Winters juntoa leatherhead.

-El clan del pie nos avisó ¿Cómo se encuentra ' –el magnate se veía preocupado.

-Pues ahorita lo están bañando y … -cuando Mike els explicaba donde estaba su ehrmano, la puerta de la sala se abrió y aparecieron Splinter y leonardo, el segundo venía cubierto en una toalla muy acojedora.

-¡Leo! –dijo Rapha al verlo y todos se acercaron a verlo.

-Leo –Winters lo abrazó y la tortuga respondió al abrazo –realmente lo siento mucho.

-No estás solo amigo –le dijo Leatherhead.

-Bien, vamos a curarlo y dejar que duerma, ya es casi la 1 de la mañana- Donatello consultó su reloj.

-Sí, tienes razón –le dijo Abril.

15 minutos después ya lo habían curado y luego fue llevado ala habitación del sensei ya que el mismo les había pedido que recostaranm ahí a su hijo para poder cuidarlo.

-Sensei creo que yo… -Leonardo uintentó decirle que mejor lo llevaran a su habitación pero el sensei le puso un dedo sobre los labios y le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

-No te preocupes por eso hijo mío, yo estaré bien –le dijo.

-Si Sr., pero –de nuevo su sensei lo calló y le sonrió.

-No hay pero que valga Leonardo –le dio.

Y ya que lo convenció le ayudó a acostarse y lo arropó.

-Ustedes también tienen que irse a descansar –Splinter se giró a ver a los demás.

-Bien sensei –Donnie se puso de pie -. hasta el rato Leo –le tocó a su hermano el hombro.

-Sí –le respondió.

-Espero que duermas bien hermanito, o al menos inténtalo –Mike le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Cualquier cosa nos avisan –pidió Winters y el junto a Leatherhead, casey y Abril dormirían en la sala.

-¿Por qué no ocupas mi habitación? –le preguntó Leo de repente a Abril –La sala para ti va a ser bastante incómoda.

-pero… -dijo la mujer.

-Vamos, puedes dormir en ella, estarás más cómoda.

-Bueno gracias –le dijo.

Todos se fueron a dormir y Mike condujo a Abril hasta la recámara de Leo.

Ésta era un habitación grande y acogedora, tenía un librero aparte de la cama, varios instrumentos musicales y un restirador para hacer dibujos u otras obras de arte.

También habían en ella un pequeña cómoda y ropero. un mueble con algunos juguetes, un escritorio con una laptop y el baño tenía en el suielo algunso aparatos de ejercicio.

La cama era acogedora.

Abril tomó del restirador el cuaderno de dibujo de Leonardo y se sentó en la cama para verlo, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¿Sí? –preguntó ella antes de abrir.

-Soy Yo Donnie, sólo quiero pasar a dejar unas cosas – Abril le abrió la puerta y vio que tenía las dos Katanas de su hermano en al mano.

-Adelante –le dijo en lo que volvía a dejar el cuaderno de dibujo sobre el restirador.

Donatello colocó las dos Katanas sobre 4 pequeños taquetes que estaban clavados a la pared.

-Ánimo, Leo va a salir adelante -: la mujer de pronto reparó en el rostro desanimado de la tortuga de morado.

-¿Sabes? Todos dicen que soy un genio, que tengo la solución para todo, pero esta vez no es así. No tengo al solución de cómo ayudaré a mi hermano…Ni siquiera sé por donde empezar. Los libros de ciencia que tengo no me dicen como empezar o de cómo enfrentar esto cuando te pasa a ti o a alguien a quien aprecias mucho –Mientras hablaba, se sentó en la cama y Abril lo escuchaba.

-Donnie lo hecho, hecho está, pero no le demuestres pesimismo a tu hermano, ya que harás que se sienta peor y sobre todo eso es loq eue l enemigo quizás esté buscando –le tomó la mano.

Lo sé –respondió la tortuga suavemente –Incluso a mi me hubiese gustado recibir ese castigo en vez de Leo. Y lo mismo seguría pensando incluso si hubiese sido para Mikey o rapha – Al oírlo Abril dio un suspiro y no dudaba que las otras dos tortugas tenían un pensamiento similar al de Donatello, los 4 se querían en serio.

Todo va a salir bien Donnie –la mujer le apretó con cariño los brazos al ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas..

Pero Donnie no era el único que se sentía triste. Sino también mike quein estaba en su cama y abrazaba algo parecido a una tortuga de peluche mientras las lágriams le recorrían las mejillas.

-"Si tan sólo hubiésemos llegado antes" –se dijo así mismo y se dio la vuelta enn su cama hacia el otro lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Okas respondamos los Review:

**Crazykim:** pues a decir verdad yo creo que a Leo cualquier género de música se le debe dar bien y sobre todo si es un niño prodiogio. y continua tu fic hombre jejeje.

**The Soul Of Black Teenager**** : **jejeje gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Por ahí Lei que Leo canta un poco en uno de los capítulos de las TMNT 2003 y que canta muy bien, espero encontrar ese capítulo y poder verle y aplaudirle jajaja.**

**Y lo de Ley, varios de estos eprsonajes no me pretenecen sino a la Warner y a Imagi (buuu ojala y si fueran míos)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rapha por su parte aun estaba en la recámara del maestro Splinter junto a éste y leonardom quein se movía desesperado en la cama.

-Ya vete a la cama raphael –Splinter se giró a ver a su hijo en lo que el acariciaba a Leo la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

-"¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué demonios él? Leo es muy noble y puro, él no tenía por que haber sufrido esto. Maldito sea Shredder, te hubieras metido conmigo enjendro del demonio ya hubieras visto lo que es bueno" –Raphael veía a su hermano en la cama.

-¿Raphael? –Su mestro le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Estaba en mis manos el poder salvarlo maestro, pero –bajó la cabeza -… No hice nada por salvarlo, deje que aquel maldito lo mancillara, lo ultrajara, le hiciera lo peor que se lo pudiera haber hecho a mi hermano… Leo es un ángel padre, realmente no merecía pasar por un trago tan amable como éste. si tan sólo lo hubiese protegido yo…-Se giró ver a su hermano y vio que dormía.

-Raphael, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó.

-Sensei, si tan sólo me hubiese esforzado un poco más, hubiera escapado de mi encierro y ayudado a mi hermano… Yo soy el principal culpable de esto maestro. merezco que Leo me odie y yo no a él –Rapha se cubrió la cara copon ambas manos y comenzó a llorar.

-Raphael –su maestro se le acercó aun más-vete a dormir, el descansar te hará bien.

-Sí sensei, puede que tenga razón- se puso de pie cuando de repente su mao fue sujeta por su herrmano -¿Leo? –le dijo en un susurro y lo vio que él lo veía fijamente.

-Yo.. yo.. nunca…podría odiarte…Por favor… quedate…no te vayas… -incluso temblaba un poco y su tacto le hizo saber a Rapha que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-Leonardo –su sensei le toco la frente y la sintió muy caliente –Ve por un poco de agua fría y dos paños, tenemos que bajarle la fiebre a tu hermano.

-Sí Sensei –rapahel asintió yse dirigió a la cocina.

Al pasar por la sala vio a winters fumando una pipa y junto a leatherhead veían una revista de ciencia.

-¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó elmagnate a Rapha al verlo y Casey quien dormía en el sillón de a lado se sentó de inmediato.

-Sólo vengo por un poco de agua, leo tiene fiebre y vamos a intentar bajársela –respondió y llenó un recipiente con agua fría y luego el botiquín saco dos compresas y el termómetro y volviendo a la habitación de su padre le entregó todo.

-Gracias –dijo Splinter al recibir las cosas.

Leo por la fiebre y el agotamiento se estaba quedando profundamente dormido, aunque deliraba y se quejaba por la fiebre. El maestro le puso uno de los paños húmedos sobre la frente.

-Rapha…Yo…Yo…te…amo… -ante esas palabras pronunciadas por su hermano, rapahel se quedó de a una sola pieza. A él también le agradaba Leo, sólo que nunca se había atrevido a decírcelo por temor a un rechazo, pero por otra parte. su hermano deliraba por la fiebre y quizás no fuera cirto lo que le acababa de decir.

Raphael se sonrió a sí mismo, le tomó una mano suavemente y luego se la puso de nuevo sobre la cama para poderle tomar la temperatura.

Las horas pasaron y a las 4 am Leo comenzó a gritar que lo dejaran, que lo estaban lastimando y que le dolía mucho.

-¡Leo! –Raphael se acercó a la cama -¡Leo tranquilo! La tortuga de rojo se había parado de un brinco del sillón en el cual dormía y vio que su maewstro intentaba tranquilizar a su hermano, los demás entraron en ese momento.

-Leo –donatello lo tomño por los hombros -. somos nosotros, nadie te va hacer más daño aquí –ante al voz de su hermano Leo abrió los ojos poco a poco es, tranquilo, sólo fue una pesadilla.

Pesadilla que fue justamente lo que pasó con el hace unas horas bajo als manos del maldito Shredder y los suyos.

-Lo siento…creo que…los he…asustado –Leo se sentó en la cama y no pudo evitar un gemido e dolor y se tocó el vientre.

-¿Te duele hermanito? –le preguntó Mike.

-No…te preocupes –le dijo… Creo que…he mojado un poco…la cama.

-No te preocupes por eso –dijo Max –Ahorita te ayudamos a cambiarla.

-Pero cuando lo destaparon vieron debajo de el una gran mancha de sangre, la cual le escurría entre las piernas.

-Por Dios –dijo Abril y se cubrió la boca.

-Vamos a cambiar la cama –dijo Donnie y Mike se llevó la ropa sucia la cuarto del lavado y luego preparó un té para su hermano.

Pero ellos en realidad estaban lejos de saber que era loq eu realmente pasaba con Leo, puesto que cuando los otros aún abusaban de él, unod e ellos le había introducido algo al cuerpo y que sería su acaboce (no, no es ninguna enfermedad es otra cosa).

Leo le dio unos pequeños sorbos al té que su hermano le había preparado.

-Gracias –le devolvió la taza cuando hubo terminado y se recostó de nuevo, todos los demás salieron de la habitación a excepción de Raph y del sensei.

El maestro volvió a tomarle la temperatura.

-40º -le dijo a raphael y éste suspiro.

-Es muy alta ¿no creee? –se giró hacia su maestro.

-Sí.. –de nuevo le puso el paño húmedo sobre la frente y luego le recorrió el rostro, estaba buscando que sudara para bajarle la fiebre.

Fuera de la habitación Max se sentó en el sillón y se massajeó las sienes.

-Si gustan –dijo de repente -. tengo un buen amigo que es médico y el podría venir a diagnosticar a Leo y no se preocupen Él no ira a decir que checó a una tortuga mutada.

-Nada perdenos –dijo Miguel Ángel.

-No sé –dijo Donnie –Quizás debemos dejar pasar algunos días más, esperar a ver como Leo reacciona.

-Bien –de nuevo todos se fueron asus respectivas habitaciones para consiliar el sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Mas sin embargo los días pasaron Leo tenía sus recaídas tanto en salud como en animo de vez en cuando, y los días que pasaba fuera de la cama comenzaron a ser cntados ya que al fiebre lo volvía a atacar sin previó aviso y lo tumbaba en cama semanas enteras. Sus amigos y hermanos estaban muy preocupados. Incluso porque desde la vez que lo vieron sangran en la cama, estas hemorragias habían aumentado y els e veía cada vez más pálido y demacrado.

Donatello ya no sabía que hacer, sus conocimientos médicos ya no daban para más y ya rendido acepto como los demás la ayuda del amigo de Winters.

-éste se lalmaba Charly Johnson y llegó esa tarde para checar a Leo, aquien después pidió que fuera llevado a su consultorio para hacerle unos análisis y radiografías. Incluso había quedado encantado con las 4 tortuguitas y sobre todo al ver comos e querían entre los 4, pero no había duda alguna de que leonardo era el favorito de todos.

Los días siguieron pasando y los estudios que le hicieron a Leo fueron sumaente difíciles y dolorosos, per nunca estuvo sólo cuando tenían que hacérselos, las personas que lo querían estaban con él, en especial Rapha y a veces Ángel lo acompañaba a esperar a su hermano.

15 días después de los análisis, Charly se presentó en la guarida de las tortugas con una cara de aquellas que es mejor no preguntar que es lo que pasa.

-Buenos días –saludo ¿y Leo?

-Haciendo la meme (dormido) –dijo Mike ¿Ya tiene los resultados?

Charly dio un suspiro antes de continuar.

-vamos a la sala –las tortugas su maestro y demás pasaron a ssentarse -. es bueno que esé dormido para que en estos momentos no escuche esto, sería muy pronto que se enterará –abrió el folder que traía entre manos y se dispuso a traducírselos.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Donatello.

-No se como decírselos, sé que será un golpe duro y difícil de entender, pero –chasqueó los labios –Leonardo va a morir –ante eso todos se quedaron en Shock y Raphael se paró tan del golpe del sillón que hasta tiró la leche que se estaba tomando.

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

**Reki-zen**: Lo sé es algo difícil de creer, pero así es la vida, nuestro Leonardo está amenazado de muerte.

**Crazykim:** ¿El bat es para violar a Shredder?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo dijo? –preguntó raphael a media voz, su cerebro no alcanzaba a analizar la información recientemente adquirida.

-Es lamentable, lo sé, es una noticia cruel para todos ustedes –Al sensei las manos le temblaban en el sillón donde las había apoyado fuertemente –No le doy más de tres meses de vida.

-No, Mi Leonardo no, mi hijo no puede… -dijo Splinter y se veía afectado.

-A ver , a ver, eso no puede ser, es bastante ilógico ¡Cómo que mi hermano se está muriendo! –Rapha se veía fuera de sí –la noticia era muy dolorosa como para ser tomada a la ligera.

Mike estaba en Shock y Donnie intentaba asinilar la información.

-Les explicaré el porque –Saco una radiografia, la cual fijó en la pared y la alumbró con la ayuda de un foco -. Aquí se nos muestra que cuando Leonardo fue ultrajado. Uno de esos sujetos le introdujo esto en el cuerpo –dibujo un círculo imaginario alrededor de un objeto al parecer punzocortante.

-¿Y eso que es? –dijo Casey.

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea le ha estado abriendo a Leonardo una herida interna y bastante profunda y de ahí los desangramientos que ha tenido y el que estos estén aumentando.

-pero ¿no hay forma de extraerle eso? –preguntó Donatello.

-No, puesto que desde el momento en que le fue introducido aqul objeto, se le adhirió y nisiquiera con cirugía puede ser extraido ya que le tendríamos que cortar una buena parte del estómago e intentismno grueso y nadie sobreviviría así.

-Entonces –Mike se giró a verlo.

-Cualquier camino que elijamos para él lo estara llevando a la muerte, dejando que el tiempo pase sería lentamente y con cirugía de inmediato.

De repente se escuchó que alguien azotaba algo y vieron que raphael había puesto la agenda de teléfonos en la mesilla del comunicador bastante furioso y lo ojeaba.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? –le preguntó casey.

-Buscando otra opinión médica –le dijo entre dientes.

-Créeme que celebro que te comportes así raphael, con eso demuestras que verdaderamente quieres a tu hermano y al igual que tu en un principio estube reació a creer algo así, así que repetí los estudios de tu hermano varias veces y siempre obtuve el mismo resultado., inclusdo otros medicos también hicieron las pruebas pero obtuvieron lo mismo que yo. Tu hermano morirá Raphael y debes de aceptarlo.

-Nunca podré aceptarlo!- gritó y fuera de sí tomó al médico por el cuello de la camisa, éste nisiquiera se asutó, sabía como se entía la tortuga ante el hecho inminente de que la muerte se estaba llevando a su hermano. ¡¿Acso cree que me sera muy fáciln similar como si nada la muerte de mi hermano cuando se vaya para siempre¿! ¡Leo significa mucho para mí, es al que más quiero de mis hermanos!.

Sé que es el favorito de todos –dijo el médico tranquilamente.

-Rapha… -ante aquella voz todos giraron la cabeza y vieron a Leonardo detrás de ellos , ya no hay nada que podamos hacer –leo ya estab enterado de todo al parecer –Tosió un poco y expulsó un poco de sangre de la boca.

Charly estaba sorprendido que Leonardo haya tomado la noticia de su muerte tan tranquilamente, y vio que no por nada era el lider de sus hermanos.

-¿qué haces fuera de la cama Leonardo? –le dijo su maestro.

-Hace rato que nadie iba a verme, me comencé a sentirme …sólo y aparte quiero …un poco de …agua –les dijo.

-Ahorita te la doy hermanito –Mike se paró para ir a la cocina, cuando de repente su hermano pegó un grito y cayó de rodillas en el suelo -¡Leo! – rápido se acercaron a él y vieron que por las piernas le comenzaba a escurrir mucha sangre, la cual le estaba formando un charco en el suelo, incluso sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Winters sin más lo tomó entre brazos y lo llevó a la recámara, lo metió en el baño para que lo lavaran un poco, en lo que cambiaban la cama por que de nuevo estaba manchada de sangre y cuando todo estuvo listo de nuevo lo acostaron.

Leonardo vio fijamente a sus hermanos con esos ojos tan duulces y puros que tenía y sin poder más los otros tres lo abrazaron.

-No quiero que te vayas hermanito –le dijo Mike.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme –les dijo –pero ya no hay nada que hacer.

Eso era algo muy duro para ellos.

Permanecieron por unos minutos abrazados incluso se veía que estaban llorando, los 4 eran muy unidos y el empezar para ellos separarse así iba a ser muy difícil.

-Todo estará bien chicos, yo sé que ustedes son muy fuertes y rapha los asabrá guiar muy bien.

-No leo de esta forma no quiero convertirme en el lider.

Su sensei los veía en silencio y bastante entristecido, el hijo era el que tenía que sepultar al padre y no al reves.

Splinter se le acercó y le acarició la cabeza.

Mike de nuevo fue a la cocina y a los pocos muinutos volvio con el vaso de agua que su hermano había pedido.

-Quiero agua… quiero… agua comenzó a murmuerar de repente y la fiebre de nuevo le subía.

Splinter tomó el vaso y le dio a beber su contenido a su hijo con cuidado.

La tortuga no pudo evitar quejarse cada vez que tragaba aquel líquido vital, la garganta le dolía.

Vendré mañana a verlo –el médico salió de la habitación y Mike, Donnie, Casey, Abril se bajaron a la sala.

Winters acompañó a su amigo hasta su automovil.

Cuando el magnate volvió a la sala de las tortugas vio los rostros de los demás como si estuvieran en un funeral.

-¡No es justo, no es justo! –dijo Abril de repente y sin poder más se soltó a llorar, Casey la abrazó.

-¿Y ahora que vamos ha hacer? –Mike se sentó en uno de los sillones -. Yo no quiero que Leo se muera -¿Qué vamos ha hacer Donnie? –se giró a ver a su hermano.

-No lo sé, realmente no lo sé –ambas tortugas tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Vamos a comer –el maestro Splinter apareció en esos momentso, leonardo se había quedado dormido.

-¿quieren que compre algo? –dijo Max de repente –cotesía de la casa.

-Lo que sea, no quiero Pizza –respondió Mike y con eso demostraba que realmente estaba alterado por lo de su hermano.

El aceptar que se iba a morir no iba a ser nada fácil para ellos y más aun para raphael.

Y en esos momentos la tortuga de los sais vigilaba el sueño de su hermano, que por cierto era intraquilo por que le fiebre le seguía subiendo.

Durante los días siguientes después de la desagradable situación donde lo habían violado, le habíantenido que cambiar la cama varias veces al día, dado a la sangre que perdía y ahora que ya sabían el porque hubiesen preferido el no haberlo sabido nunca.

Había sido muy doloroso y sobre todo para raphael., el no podía asimilar y aceptarq eu perdería a su hermano, por que él, la tortuga más problemática, también lo amaba.

Winters por su parte no podía lamentarse, al contrario sabía que debía mantenerse fuerte por ellos y darles apoyo y si le fuera posible estaba dispuesto a darle un poco de su inmortalidad a Leo, pero no podía hacerlo.

El magnate había pedido baguettes para comer.

Abril en la cocina preparaba un poco de sopa de pollo para que Leo comiera un poco al despertar.

Tenían que resignarse a que s eles iba a ir parasiempre pero tan siquiera lo ayudarían para que resistiera un poquito más.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar la comida al cuarto del sensei? –Casey se le acercó.

-Ayúdame a llevar la comida de Rapha –le pidió y Casey asintió.

Cuando entraron en la habitación del maestro vieron a rapha con uan de las manos de su hermano entre las suyas.

Rapha estaba sentado aun lado de la cama.

Leo temblaba y se quejaba por la fiebre.

-Rapha –su amiga lo llamó y él se giró a verla –aquí está tu comida y la de Leo.

-Gracias –soltó con mucho cuidado la mano de su hermano y puso ambas órdenes de comida sobre una mesilla que estaba ahí.

-Parece mentira –Abril se acercó a la cama y le acarició a Leo la mejilla –Hace tan sólo unos días él se encontraba perfectamente bien.

-El destino ha sido cruel con él sin duda alguna –Casey también se acercó a verlo.

-Y ese destino yo no puedo aceptarlo para él. Leo se va a convertir en un gran artista sobre todo cantante y eso es lo que va a suceder –raphael observó fijamente a su hermano.

-¿pero cómo lo podemos ayudar? –Abril se recargó en la pared –Ni siquiera sabemos que fue lo que le introdujeron.

-Ojalá pudieramos encntrar una respuesta, peor por lo pronto hay que dejarlos comer –Casey se acercó ala chica.

-Tienes razón- ambos estaban a punto de salir cuandod e repente…

-¡Me duele, me duele! –Leo estaba de perfil y se sobre encogñia, tenía el rostro llenó de lágrimas.


	9. Chapter 9

**The soul of the black teenager:** Ok lo confiezo, me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos jajaja.

**Reki-zen**: Claro que habrá venganza,. pero eso quizás más al rato el traiga malas consecuencias a otra tortuga, pero ten por seguro que el que se quiere vengar principalmente es Rapha y sobre todo por que su adorado hermanito fue violado y golpeado ante sus propios ojos.

**Crazykim**: se que tan enojada estás y tambien conozco los machetes jeje, mi papá tiene uno.

Estoy super agotada el sabado hubo venta nocturna en Liverpool y terminamos el domingo casi a las 2 am (de 10am a 2 am) y todavia regresamos el domingo a las 10:30 am a trabajar y salimos a las 9 pm osease primero casi trece horas de pie de la venta nocturna y el domingo nos echamos otras 8 horas de pie son 21 en total buaaaaaaa esto descontando las horas de comida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

-¡Leo! –Rapha se acercó a su hermano y le toco el hombro, de inmediato retiró la mano, su hermano estaba hirviendo.

Al ver la rección de la tortuga de rojo, Abril tomó el termómetro y se acercó a la tortuga antes de azul (le habían quitado todo a Leo desde que lo bañaron), cuandod e repente Leo dio otro grito y comenzó a sacar sangre por la boca.

-¡Leo! –gritó Raphael.

¡Rápido! síentalo un poco y bájale al cabeza, para que deje de volver el estómago –dijo la chica y Casey fue por el maestro Splinter y basta decir que no sólo regresó con él, sino con todos los demás.

El maestro Splinter se acercó a su tortuguita consentida, quien auns acaba las últimas gotas de sangre de aquel vómito que tuvo y le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Ya estás mejor Leo? –le preguntó Rapha y le froto el caparazón de la espalda suavemente, Leo tosió un poco y se quejó.

-Vamos a cambiar la cama –entre Donnie y Mike le pusieron otras cobijas limpias y para que el colchon no se echara a perder por la sangre, lo habían forrado con un plástico.

Raphael esperó a que terminaran de arreglar la cama, sentado en un sillón y tenía a su hermano entre brazos. La salud de Leo se seguia deteriorando.

-Listo –dijo Donnie cuando terminaron de tender la cama y ayudó a Rapha a recostar nuevamente a su hermano.

-Auuu, está muy caliente –dijo Mike al tocarlo.

-Sí y yo iba a tomarle la temperatura cuando empezó a revover el estómago –Abril lers mostró el termómetro.

Yo se la tomaré Srita. O'neil –el maestro Splinter recibió el termómetro y se lo puso a su hijo en la boca-, esperemos un minuto –les dijo el sensei y aunque se le veía tranquilo, por dentro no lo estaba y aunque les había dicho hace tiempo a sus tortuguitas que tomaran la muerte con folosofía tranquilidad. Ahora que veía morir poco, poco a Leonardo, no era nada fácil.

Donatello consultaba su reloj y cuando pasó el minuto se lo indicó a su maestro.

-45º-dijo el maestro de repente y muchos se quedaron sorprendidos, ya que era demasiado.

-¿está seguro sensei? –le preguntó Donnie.

-Sí, eso es lo que marca el termómetro –se lo mostró a Winters -. Mike sera mejor que me compres algunas bolsas de hielo, necesitamos hacer una cama y aparte darle un baño a tu hermano para bajarle la temperatura.

-Sí, sensei –asintió las tortuga más joven, en lo que Donnie se iba a construir una especie de contenedor de aluminio, para poner el hielo formar una cama. (por cierto, estas camas si existen).

-Si quieres yo te acompaño –casey salió detrás de Mike.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El humano fue el que entro a comprar las bolsas de hielo y varios bloques de hielo a la fábrica, ya que Mike no podía dejarse ver por otros humanos.

Para cuando subió a la camioneta (después de que cargaron el hielo a la camioneta, los hombresd e la fábrica) vio a Mike con los brazos cruzados sobre el volante y la barbilla apoyada sobre estos.

-¿En que piensas? –le preguntó.

-En mi hermanito –le respondió, Yo…más bien dicho nosotros no queremos que se muera, pero estamos pensando nás en nosotros mismos que en él. En lo qeub nosotros queremos y no en lo que él quiere.

-Mike… -Casey lo vio directamente.

-Leo se siente mucho peor a cualquiera de nosotros y quizás de lo que nosotros creemos y hay veces en que cuando alguien está muy enfermo lo único que quiere es morir y quizás eso quiere Leo, pero si el se va, no va ha haber quien me abrace cuando este trsite o tenga pesadilla, rapha esta muy equivocado y el lo sabe cuando dice que Leo no nos hace mucha falta que digamos.

-Yo no creo que Leo piense así Mike –se dirigieron a la guarida.

Cuando entraron en la guarida, Max y Rapha les ayudaron a descargar el hielo y el maestro Splinter pidió que vaciaran unas de las bolsas del hielo en la tina y luego ponerle agua también.

-Sí sensei –Mike fue a vaciarlas junto a Casey y max juntoa Donnie y rapha se fue a preparar la cama en el cuarto del sensei ya que mientras habían ido a comprar el hileo, el maestro pidió que la cama de hielo debería de estar en su habitación.

Cuando el baño estuvo listo, metierona Leo el cual no pudo suprimir un grito ante el contacto del agua helada.

Hay que dejarlo un poco aquí.

-¡¡¡Quiero salirme, quiero salirme!!! –comenzó a griar y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y aunque no lo parecía su cuerpo se sentía helado gracias al hielo de la tina, y le dolía incluso, pero su maestro sabía en que tiempo sacarlo para que no empeorara o le diera hiportemia.

-Tranquilo mi niño –la rata le acarició al cabeza y Leo seguía llorando a gritos sus hermanos estaban tristes y preocupados pues jamás imaginaron verlo así algún día.

Cuando lo sacaron lo secaron con cuidado, el maestro Splinter le frotó las extremidades yel cuerpo para calentarlo un pco y lo pusieron sobre al cama y aunque temabién era de hielo, tenía un dispositivo creado por Donnie que hacia que o sintiera lo frío de ésta.

-Calentó el agua de la tina –dijo Mike al tocarla.

-Es natural, está hirviendo en fiebre, hasta podríamos calentar la comida encima de él –Casey se giró a ver a Donnie quien tapaba a su hermano con unas cobijas.

-Quiero agua… queiro agua –comenzó Leo a murmurar.

-Y al parecer también le seca la garganta, es el noveno vasoq eu pide desde que ustedes se fueron por el hielo –Rapha sirvió en un vaso un poco de agua de una jarra que estaba ya en la habitación y se la dio a beber a su hermano con cuidado.

Al final cuando lo vieron dormido, salieron de la habitación, pero Rapha de nuevo se quedó con su hermano.

Abril se llevó a la cocina la comida de Leo, la cual nisiquiera pudo probar por lo mal que se siente en esos momentos.

-Esto es muy difícil, pero aun más para Raphael –dijo Abril cuando todos se sentaron en la sala.

-Para Raphael con más razón –el maestro Splinter se apoyó en su bastón -. cuando recientemente trajimos a Leonardo, después de lo ocurrido, durante uno de sus delirios le dijo a Raphael que lo amaba, y aunque se lo dijo bajo los efectosd e la fiebre, realmente no creo que estuviera mintiendo –los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta –Y ahora raphael no lo cuida por obligación, él también siente algo por Leonardo y de ahí que le molestara que hace tiempo se fuera de viaje a entrenar, pensó que encontraría a alguien más.

-Con que era eso –Casey apoyó su barbilla sobre sus manos.

-Pero ambos son hermanos.

-Sean o no lo sean srita O,'neil mientras su amor sea verdadero por mi no hay ningún problema –le dijo

-Pero antes de pensar en ello, hay que pensar en la situación por la que leo pasa en estos momentos, no creo que estando como está se anime a tener un noviazgo con Raphael –Max volvió a todos a la realidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…

¿Se han fijado que casi siempre inicio con Raphael? jajaja


	10. Chapter 10

¿Quieren más?

pues ok…

**Reki-zen**: No te preocupes si no te diste cuenta, pero a mi se me hizo curioso jaja.

Crazykim: nop te adelantaré nada, sigue leyendo y ya sabras si tan siquiera se llegan a besar o no ¿en que parte de México vives? a proposito si tu mami tiene credito pa comprar en liverpool pues mandala a morelos pa la tienda y que me compre a mi en el depto que trabajo jajaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De nueva cuanta en la habitación de Splinter, Raphael apenas estaba comiendo y aunque su comida ya estaba más que fría, a él mo le importaba y vigilaba aún más a su hermano que alas migajas que caían sobre su plato.

Al terminar de comerse la baguette, tomó un poco de agua y luego el postre, un pedazo de pay de limón y recordó que a Leonardo le gustaba mucho el pay, sobre todo los dulces.

La tortuga de antifaz rojo dio un suspiro enlo que sabía que al igual que los otros no sólo les costaría trabajo el aceptar que Leo, iba dejarlos para siempre sino que también ya no lo escucharía cantar, ya no volvería a oír esa voz que tanto amaba.

Después de comer fue a dejar los platos a la cocina y luego volvió a la habitación, le preocupaba en esos momentos tan difíciles dejar sólo asu hemano y que su salud empeorara aun más y que nadie estuviera con él para cuidarlo y ayudarlo.

en la habitación la tortuga de los sais se lavó los dientes y luego volvió a un lado de la cama e hincándose a un lado de esta le volvió a tomar suavemente a su hermano una mano y le besó el dorso.

-Leo –le susurró y aunque estaba en esa cama tan fría el seguía hirviendo te vaz no sé como sobreviviré a ello, tu ausencia era más fácild e sobrellevar cuando estabas de viaje, ya que sabíamos que volverías, pero ahora… si te vaz por estas causas ya jamás vas a volver.

Incluso los ojos de Raphael se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, las cuales le recorrían las mejillas.

-Hemos estados juntos desde que salimos del cascarón y eramos unas tortuguitas común y corrientes y créeme que he tratado de recordar aquellos tiempos, pero tal parecer que aquel mutágeno me ha hechop olvidar todo o quizás sea cierto e que los animales no tenemos memoría mientras somos seres impenzantes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche llegó y dormir para todos iba a ser difícil y más aun por al noticia que el médico les dio esa misma tarde.

Casey salió con Mike ha hacer las clásicas redadas para atrapar criminales.

-¿Sabes Casey? –Mike se giró a verlo -. Si Leo no se rdvupera, no volveré a jugar video juegos. Es una promesa y es más volviendo casa guardaré mi consola y demás en el fondo de mi armario.

-Pero Mike, tú vas a necesitar algo con que distraerte –Casey se puso su máscara.

-Puedo buscar otra cosa con que distraerme, perono volveré a jugar video juegos hasta que Leo se sienta bien.

El médico les había dicho que Leonardo ya no tenía más de tres meses de vida, pero eso no significaba que fuera durar este tiempo en total, sino que podría morir en el trancurso de cualqueir día de esos meses señalados.

Desde que nacieron las tortugas siempre habían estado juntas.

Mike estaba hundido en sus pensamientos cuando escucharon gritar a una mujer.

-Alguien está en problemas, vamos –Casey sacó a Mike de su ensimismamiento y llegaron a donde una joven de cabellos largos, rubios y un poco ondulados pedía ayuda.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Casey.

-Le robaron su cámara de fotos a mi novio –les dijo y Mike estaba disfrazado para no asustar a los humanos con su apariencia.

-¿Por dónde se fue? –la chica les señaló un rumbo y ellos dos se dirigieron a buscar al ladrón, Claro que lo pescaron y le quitaron la cámara y después le dejaron el resto a la policía.

Pero lo que nuestros dos amigfos no sabían que aquel encuentro iba a ser muy especial..

Le entregaron al chico su cámara.

-Gracias –dijo éste al recibirla.

-Fue un placer –dijo Mike.

-Las fotos que tengo aquí quizás para muchos no sean valiosas pero para mí si –dijo.

-Jonathan es aficionado a las tortugas y les gusta tomarles fotografías –les explicó al chica.

-Vaya –silbó Casey.

-Sí, incluso mi madre me compro cuando yo era pequeño 4 tortugas recien nacidas, que yo perdí cuando cayeron dentro de una coladera, incluso después de que ellas desaparecieron en ese agujero una sustancia extraña también lo hizo y creo que las mató, hace 15 años de eso.

Antes las palabras del muchacho el corazón de Mike cmenzó a latir alocadamente, esa era su historia sólo que no habían muerto, sino mutado.

Casey se dio cuenta de ello también..

-¿Y cómo reconocías a atus 4 tortugas antes de perderlas? –le preguntó.

-Por medio de un código de colores que le puse a cada una en su caparazón, anaranjado, azul, morado y rojo.

A Mike se le siguió secando la boca ya que en un lugar oculto de sus caparazones cada uno de ellos tenían esos colores y de ahí el color de sus cintas.

-Pues yo pienso que a lo mejor tus tortugas siguen con vida.

-Ojalá y tuvieras razón, incluso als cuiatro eran de colores diferentes, verde fuerte, seco, esmeralda y claro.

-Yo estoy seguro que aun viven –Casey le dio un codazo de cariño a Mike –Y creop que vaz a verlas muy pronto, aunque quizás te sorprendas.

-Con solo verlas quedaré anonadado se lo aseguro.

-Bien –Casey se puso frente a Mike.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? –le preguntó en un susurro.

-Tú espera –le sestaba quitando el disfraz –Mira el caparazón de mi amigo –el muchacho extrañado se acercó y quedó estupefacto ya que había visto algoparecido a una mancha anaranjada que no era más que su propia firma. Tus tortugas no murieron sino quebmutaron y se convirtieron en series pensantes y racionales incluso pueden hablar con los humanos.

-Pero, pero… -el muchacho no salía de su asombro.

Y aparte son ninjas –le terminó de quitar el disfraz a su amigo –por lo pronto aquí tienes a uno de ellos: Miguel Ángel.

-¡Woa! –dijo el muchacho srprendido- . No piedo creer que tus seas uno de las 4 tortugas que tuve hace 15 años, y menos aun creo que ahora esté hablando contigo.

-Parece increíble ¿verdad? –le dijo mike con una sonrisa.

-¿y las otras tortugas? –preguntó Jonathan en lo que su amiga obsrvaba a Mike de aribba y abajo y por todas partes como una niña pequeña.

-En casa –le dijo –Y por lo visto la vida tiene sorpresas reservadas.

-¿Y cómo se llaman los otros? –quizó saber él.

-Pues primero nuestro sensei que es una rata tambiñen mutada se llama Splinter, mis hermanos, Raphael, Donatello y Leonardo, el último nombre lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-Leo está muy grave, ya no se le dan más de tres meses de vida.

-No es posible –dijo el muchacho.

-Realmente no s emerece algo así, Leo es el más lindod e carácter de todos nosotros. Incluso es el lider –Mike dio un suspiro.

Casey consultó su reloj y vio que eran las 10 pm, el tiempo esa vez se les pasaba muy lento.

-¿Tienen que volver a casa temprano? –les preguntó Mike.

-No realmente vivimos en unión libre, no hay problema –dijo la chica..

-Entonces vamos, por aquí será más rápido –Mike destapó una alcabtarilla, les presentaré a mis hermanos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…

si por ahí alguien sabe quienes son los 4 generales de piedra díganme.

En la peli sólo conoces por el mote al general águila, pero a los demás no, creo que lso otros son el gral jaguar y el del Leon, pero a la chica no de veo forma…


	11. Chapter 11

Pues bueno, esta parte no empezará con Rapha jajaja.

**Reki-zen**: gracias por lo de lo generales, es que es necesario para esta historia.

**The soul of the black teenager : **casi todo el protagonismo se lo lleva Rapha jaja y si Leo cada vwz se pone peor.

**Crazykim**: Pues fue el chico quien perdió a las tortugas no la chica jeje y yo estoy en el departamento de playa y fin de semana para mujeres, enfrente de la zapatería.

Yo viví un tiempo en Lomas verdes. por el 2001

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pero –dijo la chica –es una alcantaruilla.

-Sí y sé que es lo que piensas, pero está es muy limpia, no te preocupes…a propósito ¿cómo te llamas? –Casey le ayudaba a meterse.

Johanna –le respondió.

-Bonito nombre –los condujeron hasta la casa de las tortugas.

Cuando los 4 entraron vieron a Raphael en la cocina y que Donnie sacaba unas cobijas limpias de un armario.

-Voy a cambiarle a Leo la cama ¿Y ellos? –la tortuga de morado reparó en los otros dos chicos.

-Ahora te digo, pero cuando te enteres te vas a ir de espaldas ¿qué hace Rapha?.

-Vino por otra jarra de agua. Bien, ahorita nos vemos…Bienvenidos –le dijo a los dos chicos.

-Gracias –respondieron ellos.

-Ahorita regreso –Mike fue a ayudarle a sus hermanos.

Ambos muchachos se fuerona la sala a esperar a Mike y saludaron a Max, Leatherhead, Abril y Casey y de pronto Johanna vio en la estancia una foto de las 4 tortugas.

-Mira –le dio un codazo a su pareja.

Jonathan se acercó a ver la fotografía.

-Veamos: El de naranja es Mike, el de rojo Raphael, el de morado Donatello y entonces sin duda el de azul Leonardo.

-Es exacto –oyeron una voz a sus espaldas y vieron al maestro Splinter.

-Buenas noches –saludó el muchacho –Usted debe ser el maestro a quien Miguel Ángel se refirió cuando nos conocimos.

-Debe ser –dijo la rata, pero para mi más que msi estudiantes son mis hijos.

-Lo comprendo en lo que Jonathan habñaba con el sensei, Abril fue a servir unas bebdias para lso recien llegados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

En la hjabitación del sensei; Mike y Donnie de nueva cuenta acomodaban la cama de hielo para su hermano.

-Que onda con ese chavo –le preguntó Rapha a su hermano menor.

-Pues… el era nuestro dueño –les dijo sin más (Leo ni por enterado la fiebre lo teien en u sopor e incosciente) los otros dos se quqedaron sorprendidos y mike les relato que el mismo chico sinque el le hubiera dicho nada le relató como había eprdido a sus tortugas y de que sabia de las marcas de colores de sus caparazones.

-Apenas puedo creerlo –dijo Donnie con una sonrisa.

Por lo mientras Casey ya también les había contado al historia de esos dos chicos a los que estaban en la sala.

-Parece increible –dijo Abril Y si es verdad lo que dices, después de tantos años vuleves a ver a tus tortugas.

-Sí y de que forma, aunque reaslmente ya no son mías, sino del sensei Splinter ya que durante estos ýultimas 15 años ha velado por ellos. Estoy feliz aun así y espero me dejen visitarlos.

-No hay problema –dijo el maestro Splinter –sólo vigilen que nadie los siga.

-Bien –el muchacho le dio otro trago a su refresco.

-¿Quieren conocer a Leo? –Mike bajó en esos momentos.

-Vamos –ambos recien llegados se dirigieron a la habitación.

Entraron en ella y vieron a leonardo acostado en zquella cama tan fría y hundido en un terrible sopor.

-Por todos los cielos –dijo Jonathan y se acercó a la cama, incluso la respiración de Leo era insuficiente y jalaba el aire con dificultad.

-Tiene mucha temperatura –dijo la chica al tocarlo.

-Si 45º si es que no el ha aumentado todavía –respondió Mike.

-¿45º? –la chica brincó ¿Y porque no lo han llevado al hospital? –se veía sorprendida.

-Por que no podemos dejar que otros seres humanos nos veasn, aparte lso ninjas nos movemos en la oscuridad –respondió Donatello.

-Díganme una cosa ¿es más importante que los otros no descubran que ustedes son tortugas humanas a la salud de su propio hermano? los demás no tienen que saber que son ninjas.

Ante las palabras de ella lostres hermanos se vieron entre sí.

-Tienes razón –dijo Donatello –Nada es más importante en estos momentos que la vida de mi hermano –MIke, pídele por favor a Winters que se comunique con su amigo y que le diga que es urgente que venga.

-Sí –Mike salió de la habitación.

Media hora después lelgó Charly y bastante molesto les reclamó el que no lo llamaran desde que supieron que Leo tenía tan alta la temperatura.

El medico pidió uan ambulancia y los camilleros al ver a las tortugas no dijeron absolutamente nada.

Minutos despues la unidad médica partió hacia el hospital.

Durante todo el camino al sanatorio, jonathan se percató que raphael era el que tenía el semblante más preocupado de todos aparte del maestro Splinter.

Llegaron al hospital y Charly se acercó a ellos.

-Al rato vendré a decirles comos e encuentra aunque esto ya no me gusta nada.

-Sí, vamos todos a la sala de espera –al caminar hacia allá, la gente los veía sorprendida, pues aquellas tortugas se veían tan reales para ser solamente disfraces.

-¡Mira mami, tortuguitas! –dijo una pequeña como de 4 años y las señaló.

-No señales Katy, es de mala educación –le dijo su madre.

-Pues parece que no fue tan malo vernos –dijo Mike.

-Bueno es que nosotros estamos mejor que Beebop y Rocksteady –les dijo Donatello.

-No mencionen a ninguno de esos por favor, que las ganas de hacerlos pedacitos aun o se me ha ido, por su maldita culpa Leo está así.

-Bueno eso sí –Mike se giró a ver a Raphael –Y sobre todo por que ayudaron a shredder a que lastimara a nuestro hermano.

-Esos malditos no simplemente ayudaron a ese desgraciado sosteniendo a Leo, sino todos ellos también abusaron de él.

Ante las plabras de Raphael muchos perdieron el color y el maestro Splinter se dejo caer sentado en un sillón y se cubrió el rostro.

-Entonces la situación es más grave de lo que parece –Mike se veía preocupado como los demás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

**Crazykim**: Pues aun no tiene cama ni numero y ay veras por que jejeje. Y si Leo existiera en verdad todas quisieramos ir a cyuidarlo, ya que es un dulcesito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Por que nunca me dijiste eso Raphael? –le preguntó su maestro.

-Por que creí que ya lo sabían, que Karai se los había dicho –le respondió.

-Nunca –respondió Donatello. nos imaginamos algo así.

Por lo mientras en terapia intensiva los doctores hacían ahsta lo imposible por salvarle a Leo la vida.

-Lo que me llama la atención es que su cuerpo ha resistido más que el de un ser humano común y corriente, ya que con casi 48º de tempeatura, su cerebro aun está bien y en nosotros a los 41º ya tenemos muerte cerebral –Un doctor le checaba ala tortuga la temperatura la cual le seguía subiendo sin control.

-Pues como lo veo yo no creo que tarde en darle un paro cerebral –señaló otro médico y vieron que Leo ya no podía respirar más.

-¡Leonardo! –dijo Charly –Vamos, resiste –le coloco una mascariila, pero de repente al parecer el chico lanzó su último suspiro de vida y se quedo sin moverse.

La máquina ala que estaba conectado comenzóa lanzar un sonido parecido a un pitido largo y agudo, que lastimaba los oidos, aquel sonido significaba emergencia, que la vida que tenían ante ellos estaba a punto de perderse.

-No puedes hacernos esto, no puedes irte ahora, por favor reacciona –Charly intentaba volverlo a la vida.

Todos los que estaban en la sala de espera se habían tapado los oídos.

-¡Leo! –Rapha palideceó y estuvoa punto de ir corriendo a terapia pero Casey lo detuvo -¡Déjame ir, a mi hermano le ocurre algo, tengo que estar con él!

-Tranquilo, si vamos sólo estorbaremos la labor de los médicos –lo sujetaba del brazos, pero aun así todos se veían asustados.

-Por favor, que esté bien –pidió Abril.

Segundos después ese sonido dejó de escucharse y muchos se destaparon los oídos

Vieron venir en camino a un doctor que usaba lentes y con el rostro severo.

-¿Son ustedes los amigos y parientes de Leonardo? –los vio fijamente.

-Sí –respondió el maestro Splinter –dígame acaso a mi hijo le ha ocurrido algo malo?.

-Desgraciadamente –ante esa palabra muchos se preocuparon aun más ye l corazón de Raphael le comenzó a golpear salvajemente el pecho.

-¡¿Qué le ha ocurrido a mi hermano?! –preguntó casi histérico la taortuga de antifaz rojo.

-Un pre paro cerebral que ha culminado en un estado de coma profundo y si de aquí al sábado no reacciona, vamos a desconectarlo –ante tales palabras, Raphael cayó sentado sobre uno de los sillones y se cubrió el rostro.

-¿Podríamos verlo? –preguntó winters.

-En unas horas más, pero no podrán quedarse mucho tiempo con él en la habitación por su bien.

-De acuerdo –winters volvió ha hablar.

Después de la noticia, nadie pudo decir nada. Ya no había duda alguna de que leonardo estaba muriendo.

Y esa era la peor noticia que pudieron haber recibido.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya haciendo a la idea de que Leo se va a ir para siempre –dijo Casey de repente

-¡Nunca! -¿Me entendiste? –le gritó Raphael.

-Raphael, comportate, estás en un hospital –su maestro el tocó el hombro.

-¿Es qué como pueden estar tan tranquilos con los que está pasando? –se veía molesto.

-Raphael ¿acaso crees que a nosotros no nos duele? –los ojos de Donatello se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas –Maldita sea, nos duele más de lo que imaginas, no somos insensibles como crees. Nos duele el que no podemos hacer nada, elq eu no podamos salvarle la vida. se trata de nuestro hermano Raphael. Se trata de leo, de aquel que ha dado mucho por nosotros y qeunos ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo, y nosotros no podemos cuidarle ahora a él, con un simple gracais no haremos que se sienta bien –ante las plabras de su hermano Mike también se soltó a llorar . De todos nostros era él el que menos debería sufrir.

-Mike –Jonathan lo abrazó por los hombros.

-Calma hijos míos –los llamó su maestro –Sé que todo esto es doloroso, epro debemos comportarnos aunque sea difícil en estos momentos.

-Pero sensei –Mike se giró a verlo -¿Cómo vamos a pagar los gastos del hospital?

-Por Dios, aquí me tienen a mi para eso –Winters habló e repente –Y no se preocupen por pagarme.

-Pero Sr. Winters…-Donnie no pudo seguir hablando ya que Winters le sonrió.

-Y no sólo lo haría por Leo, sino por cada uno de ustedes ya que se han convertido en la familia que siempre había querido.

Raphael se paseaba molesto de una esquina a otra en la sala de espera.

-Ojalá y ocurra un milagro y que Leo sobreviva.

-Todo esto es mi culpa, si yo me hubiera esforzado un poco más por escapar, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

-Raphael, ya te he dicho que nada es tu culpa, no siempre tienes que cargar con la responsabilidad sobre tus hombros –el maestro Splinter lo vio fijamente.

-Era yo el que estaba con él en esos momentos padre. Era yo él que podía salvarlo y sin embargo no hice nada –golpeó la pared que teníad etrás de él con furia y luego se dejó caer sentado en el piso y cubriéndose la cara comenzó a llorar. El había sido el único testigo ocular de entre todos ellos, de la tortura de su hermano. Nadie más lo había escuchado llorar y gritar como él.

-Raph –Casey se acercó a él –Tienes que ser fuerte.

-¿Cómo me pides eso maldita sea? a la persona que más amo y admiro en este mundo se está ,uriendo y qeuiero que me escuchen muy bien…Si Leo se muere juro que soy capaz de matarme.

-¡Raphael! –su maestro le llamó la atención.

-Es la verdad sensei, mi vida sin Leo ya no será la misma.

-Ya no será la misma para nadie Rapha –dijo Mike –Y el acostumbrarnos va a ser difícil.

-Chicos, hoy es martes y tenemos hasta el sábado para que Leo reaccione, hay que tener un poco de fe. la esperanza es lo último que muere –Johanna les dijo a todos.

-Pero Leo está en pésimas condiciones, ya no es posible que sobreviva –Donatello se giró a verla.

-Muchachos, aunque les sueñe absurdo –Jonathan habló –Yo estoy feliz porque pude ver a los 4 una vez más, aunque no me los imaginaba de esta forma -. Buscó algo en su mochila y sacó un pequeño llavero con una fotografía .Ésta es la única foto que les tome antes de perderlos- se la pasó a Mike.

-Cielos –dijo él y sonrió -¿Tan pequeños eramos? –Donatello y lso demás se acercaron a ver la foto.

Cuatro tortuguitas estaban dentro de una pecera y por sus colores era fácil reconocerlos: leonardo estba sobre la piedrita de calcio, Raphael se quería salir y Mike estaba encima de Donatello.

Con su cámara digital, Jonathan le sacó uan foto al llavero y éste se lo regaló al maestro Splinter.

-Para que tenga a sus tortuguitas así –le dijo.

- Gracias –sonrió al ver la fotografía.

-Bueno –suspiró Donatello –ya hay llavero para la llave del candado de la alacena –ante eso todos rieron por fin un poco.

Charly se acercó a ellos.

-Si gustan, puden pasar a ver a Leonardo, síganme por favor –los llevóa terapia –primero que entren el maestro Splinter y sus hermanos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

**Crazykim**: Y eso que aun no te da un infarto más fuerte jaja.

**Reki-zen**: la venganza se aproxima más y más.

**The soul of black teenager**: ya qui hay un poco más para leer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

-Sí –todos asintieron y el galeno abrió la puerta.

Los 4 entraron en aquella fría habitación y se eacercaron ala cama, donde Leo yacía acostado.

Se le veía sumamente palído y demacrado, mucho más que al última vez, incluco jalaba el aire con mucha dificultad. Sin duda alguna la sombra de la muerte se cernía poco a poco sobre él.

Aparte del suero y de la trasfusión sanguinea, tenía un tubo introducido en la boca.

-Leo, hermanito, somos nosotros –Mike le habló, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta –Por favor reacciona, dile a dios que aún no es tiempo de que te vayas, que aun no te tiene que dar tus alitas de ángel. Dile que no puedes dejarnos, que tan siquiera te dé los tres meses que se nos prometieron. Que aún tienes cosas que enseñarme.

-Mikey –donnie lo abrazó, pero también no pudo evitar llorar como los demás por la condición tan deplorable en la cual se encontraba su hermano.

.

-5 minutos después salieron y Mike le dio a su hermano un beso en la mejilla.

Al ver sus rostros los demás supieron que Leonardo estaba peor a lo que esperaban..

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿leo está mal? –preguntó Casey.

-Mi hermano se está muriendo –les dijo Mike y el maestro Splinter se sentó en un sillón, cerró lso ojos y se apoyó en su bastón.

-Pasen a verlo primero ustedes, Johanna y yo entraremos después –Winters le asintió a Jonathan y paso junto a Abril, Casey y Leatherhead a la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron los días y ya era viernes y Leonardo no había mejorado para nada. Su habitacion estab llena de muñecos de peluche, globos y flores que le daban sus amigos, familiares y lso amigos de Winters que lo habían escuchado cantar en las fiestas. incluso Londres y Florencia también le habían mandado obsequios y una pronta recuperación.

todos habían tenido que seguir sus vidas. Winters con sus negocios, las tortugas y Casey combatiendo el crimen, Abril cion su tienda y Jonathan y su novia con las fotos.

Raphael y el maestro Splinter eran los únicos que no se movían del hospital, pero la tortuga de rojo el dijo a sus hemanos y a su mejor amigoq eu si veían a shredder y lso otros que el avisaran por que él personalmente iba a hacerlos pedazos.

Y Winters aquella mañana del viernes tenía a las 10 una junta ejacutiva, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto, su mente estaba en que ya mañana desconectarían a Leo.

-Tiene que suceder un milagro – se masajeó las sienes y estaba a punto de tomar un poco de vino cuando de pronto…

-Yoalt, Yoalt –comenzó a escuchar y frunció el entrecejo. ys e puso de pie.

-¿General águila? –preguntó extrañado.

-Yoalt, por favor, ayúdanos a salir de aquí. –le respondió.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó.

-Ya aprendimos la lección y hemos quedado atrapados entre ambas dimensiones, si nos ayudas te prometemos ya no atacar a nadie sin tu consentimiento.

-Sólo tienes que poner en reversa el vórtice giratorio, no importa que lso planetas noe sten alineados, pues para nuestro caso no es necesario, pero si no lo hecmos ahorita entonces si tendremos que esperar otros tres mil años –dijo el gral jaguar.

-Pero, en estos momentos… –ellos escucharon la voz de Winters como triste.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Yoalt? –le preguntó la generala serpiente.

-Lo lamento, tengo la caebza en otro lado –confesó.

-¿Puedes platicarnos? –Y sin saber por que Winters les contó todo lo acontecido con Leonardo.

-Y eso es todo a grandes rasgos –dijo.

-Sin duda alguna lo que le metieron en el cuerpo durante las violaciones fue la lanza del destino –dijo el Gral Águila -. Por favor Yoalt, sácanos e aquí y te pagaremos con creces.

-pero si los libero las otras bestias…

-Todos fueron aniquilados por el torbellino, solo estamos nosotros, pero si no nos liberas correremos la misma suerte que ellos.

-De acuerdo, confiaré en ustedes.

Se dirigió a la sala donde de nuevo había puesto al vórtice de pie yv poniéndolo marcha atrás liberó a los 4 generales y estos ya no eran de piedra.

-Gracias –dijo el Gral Águila –te juro que te lo pagaremos.

-No hay de qué –dijo –sólo que se tienen que cambiar esas ropas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el hospital el maestro Splinter recordaba un momento de aquellos en que Leonardo y sus hermanos eran muy pequeños y que habían alido a jugar a la superficie con la nieve.

Una pareja de ancianitos vio a Leonardo y se le acercaron y al ver de cerca que era una tortuguita no se espantaron y sonrieron

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Qué haces criatura? –le preguntó la viejita._

_-Jugando –le dijo inocentemente._

_-¿Y no tienes frío? –le volvió a preguntar._

_-No por que mi sensei me ha puesto mi bufanda, sueter, guantes y botitas –se los mostró._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?._

_-Leonardo._

_-vaya ¿sabías que tu nombre significa más fuerte que el León? –ahora habló el anciano -. aparte tienes el nombre de uno de los grandes renancentista si no que el más._

_-Aparte tus ojos son muy bonitos, dulces y puros como los de los ángeles –dijo la ancianita._

_-¿Qué es un ángel? –le preguntó –Mis maestro nos dice que cuando nos vamos a dormir los ángeles nos ayudan y velan nuestros sueños._

_-Eso es muy cierto –la viejita busco algo en su bolso y sacó una pequeña estampa de él -. Mira este es un arcangel su nombre es Miguel –Leo la tomó con su pequeña manita de tres dedos._

_Sonrió al ver la estampa._

_-Si quieres te la puedes quedar, he incluso cuando morimos llegamos a convertirnos en ángeles sin importarnos el color._

_-¿Entonces yo podré ser uno cuando muera? –dijo emosionado._

_-Sí, pero a ti aun te falta mucho, pero si nosotros llegamso antes le diremos a Dios que et guarde unas alitas a ti también._

_-Sí, muchas gracias_

_-Es mentira –dijo otro niño, quien desde hace rato observaba a Leonardo –Los seres humanos no importa el color es verdad, pero tu no eres un humano, tu de seguro eres un demonio que te iras directo al infierno._

_-¡Eso no es cierto! –dijo Leonardo._

_-todo lo raro y que no es humano en este mundo, es obra del diablo –dijo el niño con una sonrisa malévola._

_-Guarda silencio niño, tu no eres nadie para decir quien va al cielo o no –le dijo el anciano y Leo ya se había soltado a llorar._

_-¡¿Qué le han hecho a mi hermano?! –Raphael llegó en ese momento al escuchar que su hermano lloraba. Y con el venían el sensei (bien cubierto para que no lo vieran) Mike y Donnie._

_-Sensei –Leo vio con carita llorosa a su maestro -. este niño dice que como no soy humano yo no iré al cielo –ante tales palabras su mestro lo tomó en brazos y lo cargó y luego lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Y rapha se le quedó viendo al niño con cara de pocos amigos._

_-El no sabe nada hijo mío, su mente aún es muy ignorante, pero cuando cresca espero que sea un hombre de bien y pueda alcanzar el cielo. Escúchame Leonardo, tu entre todos mis hijos, incluyéndome yo, no tendrás problemas para convertirte en un ángel y sobre todo por el corazón tan puro que posees._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-_

El maestro Splinter al volver a la realidad dio un suspiro y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla ahora ese sueño de Leonardo estaba a punto de convertirse en realidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

**Reki-zen**: pues en la historias verás si los generales son o no de confiar.

**Crazykim**: Pues tu sigue leyendo aunqeu te dire qeuno todo lo que va a brillar por unos instantes sera oro jajaja.

Este fin de semana no voy a trabajar, la tienda va estar cerrada por la "influencia" como dice mi sobrinita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sensei se giró a ver a sus otras tres tortugas, ninguno de ellos había querido dejar el hospital aquel día, ya que era probablemente el último de Leo, y por nada el mundo se separarían de él.

Por primera vez en sus vidas pedían que el reloj no siguiera vanzando.

De pronto el movil de Raphael comenzó a sonar.

-Diga, ah, hola Casey -¿Qué dices? ¡¿Dónde vieron tú y Abril a esos desgraciados?! –Con eso las otras dos tortugas y el maestro Splinter supieron que shredder y los demás habían sido vistos -. Voy para allá.

-Vamos para allá más bien dicho –aclaró Mike.

-Voy con ustedes –dijo el maestro Splinter.

Los 4 se dirigieron al lugar que Casey le había dicho a Rapha.

Shredder y sus secuaces estaban ebn una fábrica intentando robar una máquina para sus fechorías.

-¡A ti te andaba buscando maldito desgraciado! –Raphael entró casi, casi arrancando las puertas.

-Miren nada más, tres tortuguitas y una rata… que ¿ya se murió su hermano? si es asi me alegro, me estorbaba demasiado –les dijo Shredder con ironía.

-Maldito infeliz, Leo aun nos emuere pero por su maldita culpa está a punto de… aun no me cabe en la cabeza como fueron capaces. Un moneto, si creo que fueran capaces, pero lo que en verdad no entiendo es por que te metiste con mi hermano –mientras hablaba sacó sus sais.

-Pero miren hasta el viejo Splinter está aquí, me imagino que aparte de que yo matara al inserbible de tu maestro, vienes a Reclamarme el que le halla echo el "amor" a tu hijo. Dime ¿acaso tu leonardo no resultó ser el hijo que tu esperabas?. a propósito, que hermoso y delicioso cuerpo tiene esa tortuga… No sé creo que mejor lo hubiese convertido en mi amante o prostituirlo en vez de pedirle al rey rata que le introdujera eso en el cuerpo para matarlo. sí ahora que lo pienso Leonardo hubiera sido un putillo maravilloso y ahorita ganaría lo que quisiera (chicas lo pueden golpear) –Sin previo aviso el puño de Splinter se estyampó contra su rostro y le voló la máscara de metal.

-Nunca –apretó el cuello de Shredder con furia- vuelvas a expresarte de mi Leonardo de esa manera y frente a mi persona y menos aún si por tu maldita culpa llego a perderlo para siempre.

-Maestro, déjeme a mi acabar con él, que es lo que más deseo, hacer pedazos a este maldito –Rapha tenía los dientes apretados.

-Así que en verdad quieren empezar batalla –todos sacaron sus armas y comenzaron la plea y las tortugas no pelarían por defender la fábrica, sino a Leo, a quienes esos desgraciados humillaron.

-Comencemos –dijo el rey rata con una sonrisa malévola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abril en el hospital vio en camino a Max, leatherhead, Jonathan y Johanna.

-¿Y los demás? –le preguntó Jonathan al verla.

-Peleando contra Shredder para defender el honor de Leo –les informó.

-¿Sabes dónde? –Winters se giró a verla.

-Sí, en una fábrica que está a 6 cuadras de aquí, sólo tineen que ir en línea recta.

-Bien –Max y leatherhead fueron a ayudarles a repartir dulces para la piñata.

-Creo que nosotros debemos entrar para ver un poco a Leo. Estar con él en sus últimos momentos –Los tres que se quedaron se dirigieron a terapia intensiva.

Entraron en la habitación.

-Solamente unas horas para que se vaya para siempre. A veces quisiera creeer que todo es una pesadilla y que Leonardo se encuentra verdaderamente bien, que aún no regtresa de su viaje por Sudamérica, pero eso es imposible –Abril se acercó a la cama y le a acarició a la tortuga una mejilla.

-Srita. Abril –Johanna se acercó a ella -¿Podría decirme como es Leonardo en realidad?

-Si y dime Abril solamente –Bien, Leonardo es un ser con unos sentimientos padrísimos. Es muy bello y no por nada es el favorito del maestro Splinter y la adoración de sus hermanos y realmente Raphael se llega a poner paranoico cuando no lo ve o cuando se entera que le pasó algo –rió un poco.

-Me hubiera cuando conocerlo cuando estaba consciente –Jonathan se sentó en un sillón y revisó su cámara –Y por lo que veo sus hermanos tienen dones. Donnie con lo tecnológico, rapha con lo mecánico, Mike en hacer feliz a la gente y de Leo no sé si tenga.

-Las artes, pinta y duibuja de maravilla y canta precioso e incluso yo sé que es políglota.

-¿Qué idiomas hablaba? –Johanna se sentó a un lado de Jonathan.

-Varias entre ellas inglés español, japones, aleman, etc y donnie es poliglota pero en lenguas que ya no existen o en lenguas de otros planetas. Bien creo que es hora de salir.

-¿Vamos a comer algo? –pidió Johanna.

Cuando ellos tres se alejaron a un restaurante. los generales de piedra que estaban ocultos, aprovecharon la situacion para entrar al hospital y diregirse a donde Leo estaba internado.

Ya dentro de la habitación y vigilando que nadie viniera en camino, la generala serpiente secó una pequeña botella con una poción extraña de su cinturón y se la dio abeber a Leo con mucho cuidado, sin llegar a desconectarlo porque lo mataría.

Con algo de esfuerzo hicieron que se tomara aquella poción de color negro.

-Bien, ahora hay que esperar –el general águila s ecruzó de brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la fábrica los villanos la pagaban caro, ahora sabían cual era el precio que els correspondía por haber osado meterse con Leonardo y ya no veían lo duro si no lo tupido (Habian creido que si poníoan a Leo fuera de combate ganarían, pero no contarían que el haberlo lastimado tan feamente pondría furiosos a sus hermanitos)

Y por su parte las tortugas sabían que su fuerza había aumentado considerablemente por los deseos de vengar a su hermano y defender su honor.

Pero raphael era el que verdaderamnete hacia sufrir a Shredder.

-Cometiste un error muy grave al haberte metido con mi hermano maldito engreido. Y tu error más grande fue ultrajarlo frente a mi persona y ahora te estoy pasando la factura en agradecimeinto a ello.

Shredder en su deseperación de librarse de Raphael, con las garras de su brazo izquierdo le rasgo la mejilla debajo del ojo izquierdo.

-¡Raphael! –gritó su maestro epro el solamente sonrió y con el dorse de la mano se limpió un poco de la sangre que el había salido.

-No importa que intententes matarme, yo acabaré antes contigo para vengar a Leo –le respondió.

-¡Clan del pie ayuden! –les grito Stockman quein se las veía negras con Mike (De vez en cuando cabiaban de contricantes, pero rapha no soltaba a Shredder por ningún motivo) ya que sus golpes dolían tanto como hacía reir con sus chistes.

-Lo sentimos –respondió Karai-, pero nosotros sabemos lo que es el honor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el hospital una enfermera se metió en la habitación de Leonardo para checarlo y vio ahí a los generales.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –les dijo al verlos.

-Nadie –dijo el general mono –sólo veniamos de paso y esperamos a que el amigo reaccione.

-Está prohibido que pasen más de 5 minutos con el paciente –se veía molesta.

-Ups creo que ya llevamos más de dos horas –dijo el general Águila con una sonrisa.

-Si no se van llamaré a seguridad –dijo ella.

-Vaya, no se moleste o podría despertarlo.

-He dicho –les señaló la puerta cuando de pronto.

Leonardo lanzó un leve quejido y comenzó a mover poco a poco los dedos de la mano. La enfermera no podía creerlo y toco el timbre que estaba aun lado de la cama para llamar al doctor.

-¡Ah! ¿ya ve? –dijo el Gral Águila.

.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	15. Chapter 15

**Reki-zen**: más adelante lo sabrás jaja.

**Crazykim**: no te desesperres chica jaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Charly y el doctor de rostro severo entraron de inmediato a la habitación y se quedaron estatáticos en la puerta al ver lo que había pasado. Luego, el primero de ellos reaccionó ante la sorpresa y le quitó a Leonardo el tubo que le habían introducido en la boca porque se estaba ahogando, luego le tomó la temperatura y se dio cuenta de que la fiebre había bajado considerablemente y que sudaba.

Leonardo aunque estaba débil, no sabía en donde se encontraba, ya que cuando alguien siempre regresa del coma tiene por unos minutos lagunas mentales.

-¿Pero cómo? –ninguno de los dos médicos daba crédito a que haya despertado, mientars ahora le checaban el pulso que también poco a poco se iba normalizando.

-De acuerdo –el médico de rostro severo se ajustó las gafas –dentro de tres horas más lo llevaremos a urgencias para ver como evoluciona y si su estadoe s favorable lo llevaremos a una habitación común.

-Doctores –la enfermera habló de repente. –Creo que ellos 4 tienen que ver con que el paciente haya reaccionado –señaló a los 4 generales.

-Diremos todo cuando lleguen los otros, pero por lo pronto ustedes deberían también de saber que lo que le habían introducido en el cuerpo y que era lo que le estaba matando principalmente, se ha desaparecido.

Sin creerlo, charly mando pedir una máquina de rayos x portatil y cuandos elas trajeron vieon que era cierto.

5 minutos llegó Abril con los otros dos muchachos.

--¿Ocurrió algo malo? –Abril se preocupó al ver a los dos doctores fuera de la habitación.

-No srita Abril, más bien se ha efectuado un milagro –le dijo Charly. y abrió al puerat de la habitación.

Leo se estaba tocando la cabeza por que le dolía y aun estaba sin fuerzas y se quejaba un poco hasta decía que quería a su sensei con la voz entrecortada.

-¡Leo! –ella tampoco podía creerlo.

-¿don..de.. esta..el…sensei? –le preguntó.

-ahorita regresa leo- Pe… pero ¿como has reaccionado?, Oh Leo todos estabamos muy preocupados por ti –se veía feliz y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

-Jonathan y Johanna se acercaron a la cama y le sonrieron, leo les intento devolver la sonrisa, pero aún estaba muy débil incluso se quedó dormido.

-Bien, dejemos que descance, porque aún necesita fuerzas para recuperarse –el doctos de rostro severo les pidió a todos que salieran.

Los generales no estaban ahí ya porqué se habían ido a comer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las tortugas y demás ya habían terminado con los malos y ahora emprendían el camino hacia el hospital.

-Bueno –suspró Casey -. tan siquiera hemos vengado a Leo.

-Cállate, no me rescuerdes que mañana lo perdemos para siempre. elq eu lo halalmos vengado no hará que Leo se salve –Donatello arrastraba los pies.

Ellos a decir verdad (y aun no sabían que Leo ya había despertado) no querían que el día siguiente llegara.

Media hora después llegarona la clínica y se vieron acara a cara contra los generales.

-¡¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí!? –Raphael y los demás ibana sacar sus armas.

-Vinimos hace un rato a pagarle a Yoalt con creces que nos liberara de la otra dimensión.

-¿A qué se refieren? –preguntó Winters algo dusoso y si algo malo le habían hechoa Leo, nunca se los iba a perdonar.

-Ya lo verán –la generala serpiente les guiñó un ojo.

Raphael al igual que los otros guardó sus armas con desconfianza.

-Nada mas le hicieron algo malo a mi hermano y no se la acaban –dijo la tortuga de rojo.

-Pues vayan a verlo para que salgan de dudas –dijo el Gral Águila.

Todos se dirigieron algo rápido a terapia intensiva y pidiendo que a Leo no le haya pasado nada.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación vieron parados afuera de la puerta a Jonathan y Johanna.

-¡Tienen que ver esto, es un milagro! –ante las palabras de Johanna, todos entraron en la habitación y se quedaron estáticos al ver lo que había ocurrido.

Abril le ayudaba a Leo a tomar un poco de agua.

-Mira Leo ya llegó tu sensei –le dijo su amiga –Ah estado preguntado por usted desde que despertó.

Todos aun estaban incrédulso y ninguno de ellos hacía aun el priemr movimiento.

-¿Qué ,,. que.. ocu…rre? –preguntó leonardo al ver que no se movían por la sorpresa.

-¿Leo? –el primero en volver a la realidad fue Mike -¡Leo, hermanito! –casi, casi se le aventaba encima cuando lo abrazó y le tiraba el agua que se estaba tomando.

Donnie también lo abrazó.

-Donnie…Mikey –dijo en un susurro y débilmente también los abrazó.

Luego Leonardo alzó la vista.

-Rapha –dijo al verlo y Mike y Donnie se separaron de él.

-Eres un pequeño idiota, me tenías muy asustado –Raphael también lo abrazó y leonardo se refugió en ese abrazó.

-leonardo, hijo Mío –su sensei lo abrazó después de sus hermanos y el maestro le aba gracais a dios que su tortuguita haya reaccionado, todo parecía un milagro.

-Creo que después de lo que has pasado y de tener casi una semana durmiendo, debes de tener un poquito de hambre –una enfermera entro y le acercó un carrito e servicio con un poco de comida. es probable que no puedas comer bien, pero has un esfuerzo ya que asñi te recuperarás más rápido

-Sí…gracias –respondió -¿Qué… te pasó en la me…jilla… Raph? –le dijo al vérsela.

-Nada, no te preocupes –le dio y le sonrió.

-Hemos defendido tu homor y les hemos hecho pagar caro a Shredder y los demás la humillación que te hicieron pasar –le explicó Winters.

-Sí Y Rapha dejó a shredder peor que pure y ahora si no creo que vuelva y los otros tampoco –Mike le explicó.

-Pero… se expusieron… mucho –Raphael lo ayudó a sentarse para que pudiera comer.

-De alguna manera les teníamos que hacer pagar lo que te habían hecho –le dijo Donatello.

-Bien, vamsoa fuera para que pueda comer –Winters se los llevó afuera de la habitación.

-¿Felices por que su hermano desperto? –Charly se les acercó.

-¡Mucho! –dijo Mike.

-Mike no grites, estamos en un hospital –le dijo Donnie con una risita nerviosa aunqeu como los demás estaba feliz.

Dentro de la habitación, el maestro Splinter ayudaba a su tortuguita a comer y Raphael estaba parado cerca de la ventana.

-Deberías de ir a que te curen esos rasguños Raphael –le dijo su maestro.

-No se preocupe sensei, estoy bien –le dijo y se acercó a la cama y leo le tocó los raguños con las yemas de los dedos.

Cuando ya no pudo comer más el maestro Splinter le retiró el carrito de servicio.

-¿Quiénes son los 2 chicos nuevos? –preguntó de repente.

-Johanna y Jonathan y fíjate lo que es el destino, el chico era nuestro dueño antes de que mutáramos –Rapha se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama.

-¿Cómo? –Leo estaba sorprendido y su hermano le relató la historia y luego el sensei le mostró la llave del llavero de cuando eran tortuguitas común y corrientes. Leo rió al verla, pero luego se agarró el estómago, su herida tardaría en cerrar y cicatrizar.

-Será mejor que duermas otro poco hijo mío –le dijo su maestro.

-Sí, sensei –el maestro salió de la habitación y Raphael se quedó y ayudó a hermano a taparse con la cobija –creo que he preocupado a todso, pero casi no puedo rescodar nada de lo que pasó esde Shredder hasta ahorita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	16. Chapter 16

**Reki-zen y Crazykim**: pero en esta vida siempre hay un peroooo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Nos traias vueltos locos empeorabas cada vez más y nosotros ya no sabíamos ni que hacer. La fiebre te abandonaba por unos instantes solamene o te subía sin control y te llegó a formar incluso pequñas llaga dentro del cuerpo y de la boca. También llegaste a delirar. Creo que jamás ne mi vida había llegado a sentir tanto miedo y desesperación.

-Yo también tenía miedo, no quería morir –bajó la cabeza-, pero a pesar de todo, no me tenía porque sentir triste, porque sé que ustedes estuvieron conmigo y no me dejaron solo ni un solo instante. aparte cunado todo comenzó me sentí mal por ti Rapha, ya que tu fuiste testigo.

-Ya todo pasó Leo –le dijo –y bueno, no sé si deba decirte esto…

-¿Qué cosa? –se giró a verlo.

-Pues que una de las tantas veces que deliraste, dijiste que me amabas –ante lo que su hermano le reveló, a Leonardo las mejillas se le pusieron e un color rojizo.

-Yo…yo este… -incluso se veía nervioso y Raphael jamás lo había visto así, inclñuso se veía mucho más tierno y bello de lo que era. –Rapha… es verdad… tu me gustas mucho y no sé porque –le dijo por fin y con la cabeza baja.

Ante esas palabras la tortuga de antifaz rojo se sonrió, y poniendo los edos bajo la barbilla de Leonardo le alzó un poco el rostro.

-Tú también me gustas Leo, te amo como a nadie en la vida –ante aquellas palaras Leonardo sonrió un poco y Rapha acercandose poco a poco a él, lo besó.

-¿Ya puedo pasaaaaaahhhhh _mike asomó la cabezota a la habitación y al ve a los dos entregados en un beso más que apacionado se quedó sin palabras -¡Esto no se ve todos los días!- ante la exclamción de Mike lso demás se asomaron al cuarto y vieron cunado los labios de ambos se separaban y abrían los ojos para luego sonreirse. Mike dio un suspiro tierno de amor.

-Leonardo, apenas te estás recuperando, así que es demasiado pronto para que empieces con los arrumacos –le dijo Casey de broma.

-¿Acaso estás celoso? –Raphael se giró a verlo.

-Pues si no tuviera a Abril y fuera yo también una tortuga, también me hubiera enamorado de alguien como Leo.

-Quien no –dijo Jonathan quien ya estaba conociendo como era en realidad el hermano mayor d elas tortugas.

-¿Pero porqué están todos en el cuarto? –Charly entró en esos momentos-. Creo que mi pregunta es inútil –Se acercó a la cama para checar a Leo –Todo va bien en unos minutos serás llevado a urgencias y luego si tu situación sigue mejorando a una habitación. pero antes –se giró a ver a lso 4 generales que apenas iban entrando -¿Cómo le han salvado a Leonardo la vida?

-Bien, cuando Yoalt nos platicó lo que estaba sucediendo con él, nos dimos cuenta de que lo que le habían introducido en el cuerpo era la lanza del destino –el Gral Águila comenzó la explicación.

-¿Qué es la lanza del destino? –preguntó Mike y Leo abría por lo mientras algunos de sus regalitos (Entre Rapha y Donnie se los pasaban).

-Esa lanza es utilizada en otro planeta, ya sea para castigar a protistutas, adúlteras o violadores, introduciédoselos en el cuerpo. Con lo caul, ya sentro de éste y por el calor que enmanaba, la lanza, se adhería y a cada movimiento que la víctima realizara, donde tuviera que tilizar principalmente el estómago o en el caso de las mujeres la vagina, se le iba abriendo cada vez más la herida producida por la lanza. Incluso ha habido casos en que esta cosa atraviesa a su víctima por completo.

-Auch –dijo Casey.

-Si esa cochinada hubiese atravesado a mi hermano, en estos momentos iría a patear el cadaver de Shredder –dijo Raphael.

_pero supeustamente todas las lanzas del destino habían desaparecido, así que no sabemos como fue posible que ese sujeto consiguiera una.

-Y luego nosotros ya nos enteramos de lo demás, que hasta el cuerpo de Leo resentía la pérdida de sangre por medio de las fiebres que lo atacaban.

-Exacto –dijo el Gral mono.

-Pero –donatello tomó ahora la palabra y Rapha estaba parado a un lado de la cama de Leo, quein se le había pegado como chicle y Rapha ni se quejaba, sino todo lo contrario -¿Cómo supieron curar a Leo si supuestamenteno se podía?

En la otra dimensión que estuvimos tropezamos con un Lago en cuyo letrero descriptivo decía que curaba de todo, incluso liberaba a las víctimas de la lanza del destino y cuando Yoalt… -el Gral jaguar se giró a ver a Max, -nos comentó lo de Leonardo, le dijimos que s nos ayudaba asalir le pagaríamos con creces y es por eso que les ayudamos.

-Al parecer tendrán a Leo por más tiempo.

-Gracias por su ayuda –dijo el maestro Splinter.

-No hay de que –dijo el Gral Águila.

-Bien, creo que debemos salir de la habitación –ante lo que diojo Mike, todos se ieron cuanta de que la tortuga de anaranjado se había dado cuenta de que Leo, por la debilidad que aún sentía se había quedado dormido acurrucado en Rapha.

-Donnie sonrió y acercándose a su hermano, ayudó a recostar a Leonardo con mucho cuidao y Rapha lo arropó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasó casi un mes en el hospital, donde todos lo seguían cuidando y más Raphael.

Luego de nuevo fue enviado a su casa. Donde de nuevo el maestro Splinter les pidio a sus otros hijos que dejaran a Leo en su habitación hasta que se sintiera mejor (tenía que reposar por dos meses más y nada de ejercición bruscos).

Y durante ese lapso de recuperación Mike y Donnie se desvivían por atenderlo, inckuso hasta en sus necesidades inferiores. Leo les pedía que no se esforzaran tanto, pero ellos dos eran capaces de ir hasta la Patagonía con tald e conseguir lo que hermano necesitaba en esos momentos y verlo feliz.

Incluso Leo por su parte (ya había amenazado a su sensei con cambiarle el colchón de su cama por que estba más suavesito y el sensei le dijo que si eso no quería no había problema), siempre se había interesado por lo que hacían sus hermanos menores, pero ahora para no aburrirse más de la cuenta ayudaba a Donnie, jugaba video juegos con Mike o Paseaba con Rapha.

Y cuando porfin el doctor les dijo que Leo ya podía divertirse un poco más, Jonathan lo llevó con los demás a la playa.

-¡Cielos el mar sigue siendo grandísimo! –Mike corrió a la orilla y se puso una mano sobre la frente para poder ver más allá del horizonte.

-Pero la arena quema los pies –Donnie se acercó a él.

-Pues entonces vamos a meterlos al agua –los dos hermanos se adentraron en el mar.

-¿Está bien Leo? –Rapha se giró a verlo.

-Sí, no te preocupes ¿vamos con ellos? –Rapha le asintieron y ellos se fueron con sus hermanos.

Las 4 tortugas en el agua se sintieron de maravilla. sobre todo porque era agua de mar.

Al ser ellos restiles les ha gustado –las chicas se sentaron en unos camastros y debajo de unas sombrillas.

-El agua les hace bien, en especial a Leonardo.

Mientras los otros chicos disponían de todo para pasar un día agradable en la playa (Las tortugas ayudarían al rato a excepción de Leo, quien tenía todo el derecho de flojear)

Rapha desde que había empezado a andar con Leo, no habían dejado de estar juntos y muchas veces de besarse y abrazarse, auqneu aún no llegaban a nada más.

Durante aquel viaje a la playa se divirtieron mucho, pero Jonathan realmente los había llevado para que fueran testigos de algo al día siguiente.

Al caer la noche cenaron algo de pescado, pizzas y elotes hervidos y al final antes de dormir cantaron canciones (Leo principalmente).

-Pues vaya que sí cantas muy bien –le dijo Johanna cuando terminó la primera canción.

-Y pensar que esta voz estubo a punto de apagarse –Casey asaba bombones en una pequña fogata junto a Mike y Donnie.

-No hay que recordar el pasado, siempre debemos mirar hacia el frente –dijo el maestro Splinter.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían que ese era quizás el ultimo hurra por así decirlo de Leo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	17. Chapter 17

**Reki-zen** y **Crazykim**: ya lo verán.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cierto, incluso la meditación ayuda un poco y hablando de eso hace mucho que no medito –Leo se sentó en la arena.

-Y cuando meditas verdaderamente te nos pierdes, con nada logramos distraerte -Mike se giró a verlo.

-Bueno, es que Leonardo si se puede concentrar fácilmente y prendió bien las técnicas de la meditación.- dijo Splinter.

-Entonces no por nada es el lider de las tortugas –Johanna se sentó a un lado de Jonathan.

-Leo tiene más cualidades que defectos, se podría decir que es un ser perfecto –Casey comenzó a repartir lso bombones, los cuales bañaron en chocolate.

-Gracias –dijo Leo al recibir el suyo.

A las 10 de la noche se fueron a dormir en unas tiendas de campaña que habían montado, las tortugas dormirían en una que tenía 5 habitaciones y su sensei dormiría en la que estaba justamente en medio de las 4, para que Rapha no se pasara a dormir con Leo.

Hasta las 6 de la mañana se escucharon los ronquidos de Mike, el general mono y Casey, y Jonathan fue a levantar a todos.

-Luego lo siguieron hasta donde les indicó y sentándose en la arena esperaron a unas personas.

a las 7:30 e la mañana llegaron unas personas (2 chicas y 2 chicos) vestidos totalmente de blanco.

-Bien –habló una de las chicas recién llegadas-. Sólo hayq eu esperar media hora más.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Mike.

-Ya lo verán –la otra chica les guiñó el ojo.

En lo que esperaron desayunaron jugo y un emparedado.

Y a las 8 am.

-Bien, ya es hora –ahora habló uno de los muchachos y el sol ya pegaba un poco sobre la arena.

De pronto la arena que estaba frente a ellos comenzó a agitarse y debajo e ella comenzaron a salir.

-¡Tortuguitas! –dijo Mike y los demás se sorprendieron –las tortuguitas alían de sus caparazones y se adentraban en el mar -¡Quiero una!

-No puedes tener una tortuga de mascota Miguel Ángel –lo regañó su maestro.

-Pero podría ser mi hijo o hija –resolvió la tortuga.

-Aja sí, como no ¿y cuando te pregunten por su madre?

-Les diré que se murió.

-Que cruel –respondió Leo.

Como las tortuguitas eran muchas a unas se les tuvo que ayudar a llegar al mar.

Una de ellas no quiso despegarse de la mano de Rapha.

-Ja,ja felicidades Rapha, ya tienes novia. leo va a sentirse celoso –bromeó Mike y Leo comenzó a reirse.

-No te pases –Rapha le sonrió a su hermano menor y por fin pudo meter a la tortuguita al mar.

Sensei –Mike se giró a ver a su maestro -¿Por qué no puedo tener a una tortuga de mascota?

-Sería raro –le respondió Donatello-. una tortuga teniendo de mascota a otra tortuga.

-pero ya dije que sería mi hijo o hija.

-Y yo ya te dije que no Miguel Ángel –lo regañó su maestro.

-Bueno esta bien –siguieron ayudando a las tortuguitas a llegar al mar.

-Aparte ya tienes una de peluche –le dijo Casey.

-Cierto y le puse Leo -, así ya no extrañaba tanto a mi hermano cuando se fue de viaje –Leo de nuevo se comenzó a reir.

-Bueno, pero hace poco estuvimos a punto de perderlo para siempre y no fue porque estaba de viaje –Casey habló otra vez y Abril le dio un golpe en las costillas y Rapha lo vio de reojo y algo molesto.

-Ya les dije que no hay que pensar en ello. Leonardo aun está con nosotros y es lo que más importa –el maestro Splinter observó a sus tortugas.

-Bien, hemos terminado –dijo una de las chicas de blanco y todos se sacudieron las manos -. les agradecemos su ayuda.

-No tienes porque dar las gracias, lo hicimos con gusto –respondió Leo por todos.

Tiempo después todos comenzarona recoger las cosas para ya irese a la ciudad.

Winters se acercó a Leo.

-Leo ¿no te gustaría irte de viaje? –le preguntó de repente.

-¿De viaje? ¿A dónde quires enviarlo? –la pregunta era para Leo, pero quien contestó era Raphael, quien no se veía nada contento con la propuesta de Max hacia su hermano.

-Calma Rapha, aun no termino, lo voy a mandar de viaje pero contigo –respondió -. pero lo mejor aun no se siente dispuesto para realizarlo.

-Ah bueno, eso cambia la cosa –dijo Raphael.

-¿Y a dónde sería? –Leonardo se giró a ver a Max.

-A Chicago. ahí tengo una granja con un huerto, ahí estarás muy bien, ya que es un lugar bastante acogedor.

-¿Huerto de que? –preguntó Mike.

-De frutas –de todas las que te puedas imaginar –Refirió el magnate con una sonrisa.

-Uyy no le digas eso a Leo que creemos que en su vida pasada fue fruterito –ante lo que dijo Donatello muchos se comenzaron a reir.

-Bueno, es saludable que le guste comer fruta –dijo el Gral Águila.

-pues mientras nos e nos transforme en una –ahora todos rieron con lo que dijo Mike.

-Y si te tranformara en una ¿qué serías? –le preguntó la Generala Serpiente.

-Ninguna, no quiero que me comán –confesó.

-Clarooooo a excepción de… -Tosió de tal manera que pareció decir "Rapha", mensaje captado ala perfección por Leo y que lo hizo sonrojar y rapha le dio un cocazo a su hermano menor.

-No andes pensando en esas cosas Mike –le dijo Donatello.

-Pero haber, que niegue que eso le gustaría _leonardo se sonrojó aun más y casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tomando.

-¡Cuidado Leo! –Abril le comenzó a golpear la espalda.

-Miguel Ángel, ya no le andes diciendo esas cosas a tu hermano –le pidió su sensei.

-De acuerdo –todos terminaron de subir lo que faltaba a la tortumovil y emprendieron el camino hacia la ciudad.

-Bien, regresando a lo del viaje- Cuando ya iban regresando ala ciudad casey retomó la plática anterior -¿cuándo nos vamos?.

-¿Nos vamos Kimosabi? ibas y no –le dijo rahael -¿Para qué te nos pegas?

-Hasta tu pregunta es necia Rapha. No quiero que nadie se propase con Leo.

-Pues por eso mismo no vas Casey –le respondió la tortuga de rojo a quein Leo se le había acurrucado (nadie se percató que la tortuga de azul, lanzó un gemido y se tocó el estómago).

-Realmente Casey –Donatello le tocó el hombro- .Confiamos más en Rapha que en ti –risas generales.

-Bueno –Max tomó la palabra . –A partir de pasado mañana pueden irse si gustan.

-De acuerdo –dijo Leo.

-Cuando entraron por fin en la ciudad, todos se despidieron de las tortugas y se fueron a sus casas.

-Pasado mañana les entregó sus boletos y las llaves de la cabaña –les dijo Max antes de subir a su auto con los 4 generales.

-De acuerdo –cuando todos se despidieron –Donatello pusod e nuevo en marcha el tortumovil y se dirigieron a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	18. Chapter 18

**Reki-zen:** Pues en este fic Rapha y Leo no intentan ser padres, pero tengo otro donde si lo son y Leo queda preñado gracias a una travesura que Bishop y Stockman hacen con el, al meterle una sustancia en el cuerpo jeje. Y Mike, bueno en unos comics de Image de las tortugas al final es a el a quien le va bien, es un aclamado escritor y se convierte en papá ja ja.

**Crazykim**: Jeje no te desesperes.

**Juanis: **Pues ahora sabrás porque nuestro querido Leo ha gemido jaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando las tortugas llegaron a su casa, su maestro encendió las luces.

-Bien, ya estamos en casa –el sensei dio un suspiro.

-Sí y algún dia cambiaré mi colchón por el suyo –dijo Leo.

-Pues que te ayuden tus hermanos, tu por el momento no puedes cargar cosas pesadas y no sabemos en cuanto tiempo puedas hacerlo.

-Sí, pero luego, de todos modos gracias por todo sensei.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Leonardo, lo prioritario es que te recuperes –le tocó el hombro.

-Mike bajó en esos momentos con su tortuga de peluche.

-Mira, aquí está mi tortuga –al verla, Leo se comenzó a reir.

-Se parece a ti, verdecita claro y muy suavecita –la abrazó, pero más que abrazo, parecía que la estrujaba.

-Pobre tortuga con ese tipo de abrazos que les das le vas a sacar todo el relleno –le dijo Donnie –A propósito ¿por qué dices que se parece a Leo?.

-Por su color y aparte todo lo que es agradable y tierno tiene textura suave –respondió sin más.

-En eso tienes razón. Bueno –Donnie vio a todas partes -… Hay que limpiar la casa.

Entre todos se repartieron la casa.

-¡Miren creo que he encontrado a la familia del sensei! –gritó Mike de repente.

Todos fueron a ver y detrás de un armario vieron un nido de ratoncitos.

-Que guardadito se lo tenía sensei –un bastonazo cayo primeramente sobre Mike y luego otro sobre Rapha.

-A partir de mañana Raphael y Miguel Ángel tendrán doble entrenamiento. Vamos a sacarlos.

Primero revisaron la casa para ver si no había otro nido, pescaron a todos los ratoncitos que encontaron y los liberaron en un parque cercano.

Y al volver al hogar Raphael tapaba todas las posibles madrigueras de ratones. Donatello limopiaba la sala y el comedor. Mike lavaba la ropa y limpiaba la cocina, Leo las habitaciones y su Sensei el dojo.

El baño de la planta baja lo limpió Rapha.

Cuando terminaron, las cuatro tortugas se pusieron a ver una película y sus ensei les dio un pedazo de pastel y chocolate caliente.

El viejo maestro sonrió al verlos sentados en la sala y viendo el televisor, amaba a sus 4 tortuguitas como a nadie en el mundo.

Jonathan le había dicho que los 4 habían nacido el mismo día, solo que Leo se adelanto a sus hermanos por unos minutos y Mike se atrasó a Donnie y Raph. pero Raph era un poco má grande que Donnie.

-¿No quieren helado, hijos míos? –les preguntó de repente.

-¿Hay nieve? –preguntó Mike.

-De napolitano –le dijo su maestro.

-No se levante de su lugar sensei, yo iré por ellas, de todos modos ya leí el libro de esa película –Leo se puso de pie.

-Tráelos con cuidado –le dijo su maestro.

-Si sensei –se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina. Cuando de pronto y sin saber por que todo le comenzó a dar vueltas y leugo todo se le comenzó a oscurecer. estaba a punto de desmayarse ys e agarró del marco de la puerta.

Todos al escuchar como un golpe se girarón de inmediato.

-¡Leo! –Mike se puso de pie de inmediato y corrió a sujetarlo antes de que se impactara contra el suelo.

-Creo que me pare muy rápido del sillón no se… -estaba apunto de decirles que no se preocuparan, pero en vez de eso dio un grito y comenzó a sacar sangre por la boca y finalmente se desmayó.

-¡Llévenlo de inmediato a mi habitación! –ordenó el maestro.

-Si sensei –Rapha sin esfuerzo alguno se acrgó a su hermano.

Lo acostaron con cuidado en la cama, donde le quitaron la mascara y demás.

-¿Creen que esté bien? –Mike se acercó a la cama.

-Sí, tal vez le halla afectado un poco el cambio del clima, quizás fue demasiado pronto para llevarlo a la playa.

-Puede –dijo Raph, pero se veía preocupado.

-Hay que dejarlo descansar –su sensei el quitaba a Leo la sangre que tenía alrededor de la boca –puede que más al rato su hermano se sienta mejor –los 4 salieron de la habitación.

Siguieron viendo la película, pero casi no le ponían atención. estaban más preocupados por leo, que por la trama de ésta.

-Ojalá y no recaiga –dijo Donnie mientras jugaba nerviosamente con el control del DVD.

-Leo no tiene por qué recaer, tal vez comió algo que le cayó mal –dijo Rapha y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero todos comimos lo mismo –dijo Mike-

-Sí, pero quizás como él tiene una herida en el estómago y en el intestino, le hizo que la comida le cayera mal –Rapha les dio sus razones.

-Ojalá y así –sea –suspiró Donnie y siguieron viendo la película.

20 minutos después Mike se paró del sillón donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a la cocina, después salió con una bandeja con un vaso de leche descremada y dos panquecillos.

-Le llevaré a Leo la cena, quizás ya tenga hambre.

-Adelante –le dijo el sensei.

-Cualquier cosa nos avisas –le dijo Donnie.

-Sí –se dirigió al cuarto de su maestro , -lo llamó y prendió la luz -. Soy yo Mike, te traigo algo de cenar –lo vio acostado de perfil -¿Leo? –se acecó a él y creyendoló dormido le tocó el hombro.

Vio y escuchó que estaba gimiendo (delirando), incluso estaba temblando y se había sobreencogido.

-¿Leo? –de nuevo lo llamó.

-Me duele, me duele –le dijo a media voz.

-¿Qué te duele? –le tocó de nuevo el hombro y entonces se percató de que estaba más caliente de lo normal.

-El… estómago –le dijo y Mike preocupado por lo caliente que lo sentía le tocó al frente y reparé en su rápida respiración.

Mike se dirigió a la cómoda y sacó el termómetro.

-Tranquilo Leo, te voy a tomar la temperatura –le puso el termómetro en la boca.

-Me siento muy mal –le dijo.

-Sí, sí, no hables –se sentó a un lado de él-. Quizás Raph tenga razón y algo te cayó mal porque apenas te estás recuperando.

Pasado un minuto le quitó el termómetro.

-No puede ser…40º -dijo de repente -. Espera aquí leo –Mike se dirigió de nuevo a la sala.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿No le gustaron los panquesillos? –le preguntó Donnie con una sonrisa.

-Leo tiene temperatura, 40º -les dijo sin mas.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Raphael se giró a verlo de inmediato.

-Aquí traigo el termómetro –se los mostró.

-Es cierto –murmuró Donatello.

-¿Sabes cómo tomar la temperatura Mike? –Rapha lo vio de reojo.

-¿Qué me crees? –lo vio fijamente -. Claro que sé…

-Quiero…agua –Leonardo apareció justamente en la entrada de la sala y los 4 al verlo tuvieron que ahogar un grito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuara…


	19. Chapter 19

**Reki-zen**: pues ahor verás porque han gritado al ver a Leo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Leonardo se veía pálido y demacrado, incluso un montón de sangre le estaba escurriendo entre las piernas y al boca y su voz parecía venir de ultratumba. Sus ojos estabn rodeados de ojeras.

-¡Leonardo! –raphael se acercóa él porque de nuevo iba a desmayarse y lo cargó entre sus brazos.

De nuevo lo llevaron al cuarto del sensei y al llegar a él, se dieron cuenta que tenían que cambiar la cama, ya que había una gran mancha de sangre en las cobijas. Donnie dio un suspiro.

-Ayúdame Mike –de nuevo le pusieron un plástico al colchón y luego las cobijas y lo acostaron.

-Tráiganme agua fría y una compresa -les pidió su maestro.

-Sí –Mike salió por ello.

-Leonardo, hijo mío ¿qué es lo que tienes? –su maestro le acarició la cabeza.

Raph se encontraba al otro lado de la cama y lo veía con preocupación.

-Aquí está –Mike entró con lo que el sensei había pedido y el vaso de agua para su hermano, el cual Rapha le ayudó a beber.

-Miguel Ángel, ahora necesito que te comuniques con el doctor-. Sé que es una hora inconveniente, pero urge que venga a ver a tu hermano.

-Sí, sensei –dijo la tortuga y 30 minutos después Charly ya estaba ahí y junto a Winters y lso generales de piedra ya que estaba cenando con ellos.

-No hay duda alguna, ha recaido –les dijo sin mas -. pero ¿por qué?, algo debimos pasar por alto.

-¿Pero qué? supuestamente con lo que le habiamos dado se había curado –dijo el Gral Águila.

-Aquí hay algo –dijo Donatello de repente y sosteía un libro abierto entre sus manos -. Como antes de que ustedes llegaran no sabíamos que era lo que le pasaba a Leo, como después creíamos todo olvidado, desheche que fuera importante leer esto… "La lanza del destino puede ser removida solamene con el agua del estanque de la dimensión "x", Pero los efectos verdaderamente desaparecerán si solamente la víctima toma el agua 10 días después, de lo contrario, si lo hace después de esos 10 días, los efectos desapareceran por un tiempo y el hará gozar de una aparente buena salud y más adelante, la víctima reecaera de nuevo y morirá sin remedio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenía Leonardo con la lanza? –preguntó el General Jaguar..

-Un poco más de dos meses –respondió Raphael -¡Maldita sea! –golpeó la pared de la guarida y al parecer tambien se lastimó un poco la mano.

-Raph –Mike se le acercó –Leo quiere verte, quiere que estés a solas con el un buen rato.

Raphael se giró a ver a su hermano menor y luego se dirigió a la habitación de su maestro.

Cuando entró en ella vio a Leo acostado boca arriba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y que veía el techo fijamente.

-¿Leo? –se acercó a la cama y Leonardo débilmente se giró a verlo.

-rapha –dijo en un susurro –por… favor…perdóname –le dijo y Raphael jalando una silla se sentó cerca de la cama.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, nada es tu culpa –le acarició la mejilla.

-Tengo miedo…No me quiero morir, no quiero morir ¡no quiero! –dijo y comenzó a llorar.

-Leo, tranquilo, no pasa nada –Rapha lo abrazó sin importarle lo caliente que estuviera por la fiebre.

-Raph –habló de nuevo-. es tonto que me ponga así ¿verdad? –ante eso, su hermano negó con la cabeza, sabía como se sentía-. raph, prométeme, que pase lo que pase –tosió un poco y su hermano le limpió la sangre que le había salido por la boca -, seguirás adelante –ante eso Raphael le apretó suavemente la mano y giró la cara hacia un lado -…Vamos prométemelo.

Raphael dio un suspiro y luego se giró a ver a su hermano.

-Lo prometo –le dijo de repente y leo sonrió levemente.

-Tengo otro favor…que…pedirte…

-Tú dirás –se prestó a escucharlo y no soltaba su mano, la cual llevó a sus labios, para besarla suavemente como solía hacerlo.

-Quiero que me lo hagas –le dijo sin mas y ante eso Rapha se quedó sorprendido –por favor, lo necesito…no quiero irme…sin haberlo hecho…contigo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

Mike por su parte había salido de casa por que estaba triste y decidió irse al depto de Abril.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

y Abril en su depto platicaba en la sala con Casey.

-ES increíble ver como Raphael se ha vuelto más unido a su hermano, desde la batalla de Winters.

-Bueno nena, ellos eran unidos desde el principio, todas las tortugas lo han sido, pero a Rapha le cayó mal que Leo se fuera a entrenar a Sudamérica quizás creyó que no volvería a verlo. Y aparte por que siempre había estado enamorado de él hasta que por fin pudo decírselo –Casey tomaba un poco de cocacola.

-Y ahora espero que puedan ser felices para siempre –ellos aun no saben que Leo volvió a recaer -¿Quieres cenar algo? tengo ganas de hacer pan Francés.

-Lo que quieras, después de todo, todo lo que guisas o cocinas es sabroso.

-Barbero –le dijo la chica con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mike siguió caminando por la ciudad antes de llegar al deptod e sus amigos y vio el centro de video juegos abiertos, mas no entro. Su cabeza estaba en ootro Lado, pensaba en su hermano y que la vida no era justa. Leo no merecía morir, no tenía porque irese. El era alguien muy bueno.

Sus pies de preonto tropezaron con una lata la cual pateó con furia y dio contra un boté de basura, del cual salió un gato muy asustado, el cual huyó con direccióna un callejón oscuro.

-"Ojalá la muerte se asustara asi de simple y huyera de Leo" –dijo desanimado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…

disculpen que este capi sea tan corto, pero lo que viene a continuación quiero que salga uno completo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Reki-Zen**: Sé que esto es duro de leer y los iento, para mi tampoco fue fácil escribir en un principio esta historia.

**Crazykim:** ¿Dónde andas? ¿te has dado a la fuga?

También me pregunto de **Soul** y de **Juanis**…

**Zahara**: Pues bueno realmente no es tan parecido al otro salvo algunas cosillas jeje y Max Winters es ¿viste la ultima peli de las tortugas? si es así, es el millonario que quería las estatuas de piedra jeje.

Y sobre lo otro, yo creía que no me daba a entender muy bien en mis fics jajaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la guarida de las tortugas o más bien dentro de una de las habitaciones:

Rapha estaba encima de su hermano (pero no lo aplastaba) y con su lengua caliente recorría todo su cuerpo de color verde claro, y lo estaba haciendo gemir más de place que de dolor por la fiebre que tenía.

Rapha había dejado sus sais sobre un mueble, por temor de lastimar a su hermano.

Se sentí muy diferente, realmente muy diferente a lo que vivió con Shredder y los otros y el estaba gustando mucho. Sobre todo por que no se sentía utilizado, sino amado y sobre todo porque Raphael no se lo estaba haciendo bruscamente sino todo lo contrario, era como si la tortuga de verde oscuro estuviera acaricieando lo que más apreciaba en el mundo.

De repente Leo no pudo seguir tan relajado, ya que los lenguetazos de su hermano habían llegado justamente al caparazón que cubría sus partes blandas y justamente era ahí donde su placer aumentó un poco más.

-Rapha…Rapha –comenzó a decir entre susurros y suspiros de placer e incluso jadeos suaves de placer y luego no pudo evitar lanzar un quejido leve cuando raphael consiguió que la concha de su entrepierna abriera, dejándole ver por completo la intimidad de su hermanito

-Eres realmente hermoso Leo. –le susurró en el oído y luego le besó la mejilla en lo que con una mano lo masturbaba.

Luego cambió su mano por su legua y boca, definitivamente le estaba haciendo enloquecer de placer.

-¡Voy a venirme, voy a venirme! –gritó Leo de repente y sin poder más (poque incluso Rapha le daba el beso negro y le introducía los dedos), se arqueó por completo, eyaculando por vez primera.

Después de eso Leo cayó peasadamente sobre la cama. y respiraba con algo de dificultad, sus mejillas se había coloreado de rojo tenuemente y se veía realmente tierno y adorable, Rapha sonrió ante eso.

-¿Todo bien? –le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Sí –dijo a media voz y cuando se recuperó un poco se sentó en la cama, luego hizo que Rapha se sentará en ella y se le acercó.

-¿qué haces? –le preguntó.

-Quiero hacértelo también –Y sin más se agachó un poco frente a él y de la misma manera que Rapha le había abierto el caparazón de la entrepierna, él lo hizo, hsta conseguir su objetivo y meterse el miembro grueso de su hermano en la boca.

-Leo, se siente maravilloso –su hermanito succionaba primeramente despació, incluso con la lengua recorría también lo largo del miembro y luego aumentaba el ritmo de sus succiones -¡Leo! –gritó de repente yla tortuga de verde claro al sentir que su hermano estaba a punto de venirse, por que su miembro había engrosado aún más, se separó de él.

-Quiero que te vengas dentro de mí, Rapha –le pidió.

-Si eso es lo que quieres (y claro que él también anhela) –lo volvió a recostar con cuidado en la cama y Leo abrazó la cadera de su hermano con sus piernas.

-Raphael poco a poco comenó a adentarse en ély a Leo le dolía, sobre todo por que sus heridas no habían sanado de todo, pero a decir verdad no le importaba, él quería llegar hasta el final con Rapha.

-Si te duele más, me dices –le dijo.

-No te preocupes –le sonrió.

Dr prontro, rapha se empujó y le hizo lanzar un grito de dolor.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

-Sí, no te preocupes –un poco de sangre le salió por detrás y decidieron esperar un poco a que el dolor se fuera, antes de comenzar a moverse.

-Te amo Leo –le dijo y lo besó.

-Yo tambiém –le respondió y lo abrazó.

Cuando supieron que el momento había llegado, empezarona moverse primeramente de manera lenta y luego poco a poco iban subiendo de intensidad has convertir sus movimientos lentos en fréneticos ejecutando asi su danza loca de pasión, mezclada con gritos y gemidos de placer, acallados por los besos títanicos.

Leonardo se aferraba al duro caparazón de su hermano y cuando el momento cumbre llegó, mordió suavemente el hombero de su hermano y tuvieron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro punto de la ciudad de NY, Casey y Abril estaban cenando, cuando alguien tocó el timbre de su apartamento.

-Voy –dijo Casey y abrió –Mike –dijo al verlo -, pasa –se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

-Disculpen la hora –dijo y lo invitaron a cenar -. No gracias –dijo amablemente y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae a estas horas? –le preguntó Abril en lo que le ponía una taza de chocolate caliente en la mesilla de la sala.

A toda respuesta Mike bajó un poco la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Si te podemos ayudar en algo sólo dilo –le pidió Casey y le tocó el hombro y entonces se percató e que la tortuga estaba llorando –Mike ¿qué ocurre?

-Es Leo –dijo por fin –se está muriendo.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –Abril lo vio sorprendida- ,peor si los generales le habían dado algo para que se curara.

-Sí así fue, pero… -les relató lo acontecido hace unos momentos en la guarida.

-No puede ser –dijo Abril cuando Mike terminó la explicación -. vamos Casey, tenemos que estar con él.

Los 3 salieron del depto y Casey cerró con llave la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegara ala casa e las tortugas, vieron que incluso Jonathan y Johanna ya estaban ahí, incluso Leatherhead, la chica rubia lloraba escondiendo la cara en elhombro derecho de su novio.

-Pobrecito Leonardo, pobrecito –murmuraba ella.

-Abril, Casey –dijo Donatello al verlos.

-Dime Donnie ¿Cómo se encuentra Leo? –Abril se acercó a él.

-Está peor que antes –dijo –Ahora si no creo que se recupere –El maestro Splinter, Max, los generales y Rapha ahora están con él.

Todos subieron a la habitación y vieron que Leo estaba gritando y se abrazaba a Rapha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

continuará…


	21. Chapter 21

**Reki-zen**: Y eso que aun no empieza la peor parte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Dile que se vaya! –le decía Leo a Rapha.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Casey.

-Ninguno de nosotros, al parecer Leonardo está viendo a alguien más en la habitación –dijo Winters.

-Y eso es ya una señal inequivoca de que está muriendo –dijo el General Mono.

-¡No me quiero…morir! ¡Dile que se vaya! –se aferraba más a Rapha y esté lo abrazaba aún más, realmente él tampoco quería que se fuera para siempre. realmente nadie quería que se fuera.

Raphael dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

5 minutos después Leo dejó de gritar.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –le preguntó Rapha en lo que lo recostaba.

-Sí…gracais –respondió.

Al ver a Leo directamente y en esas condiciones tan deplorables era reamente doloroso y lamentable.

Durante todo ese tiempo se le mantuvo la temperatura en 40º, a las 10 pm le aumentó a 42º, ala 11:15 le había subido tanto que hasta la garganta se le había inflamado y no podía ni cantar.

-A las 12:00 Pm ya no reconocía a nadie y su temperatura ya pasaba los 44º.

Cuando amenazaba pasar los 45º que dó en un estado parecido al coma y tuvo que ser llevado de emergencia al hospital.

Y ahora si no dejaron pasar a los demás a terapia y Raphael estaba más que molesto.

-¿Cómo que no puedo pasar a ver a mi hermano? –se quejó.

-Lo sentimos, pero así es –le dijo una enfermera.

-A ver dígame, ¿A usted le gustaría tener a alguien enfermo en el hospital y que no le dejaran pasar a verlo? –Rapha seguía defendiendo su punto de vista.

-No, pero también acataría la orden de los doctores –le dijo y se dio media vuelta.

Raphael estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero su maestro le tocó el hombro.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer Raphael, tendrás que aguantarte como todos.

-Maestro, pero esto no es justo…Leo se está muriendo y debe ser horrible para él, el no poder estar con las personas que quiere –Rapha se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

-Pero si Leo ya no nos recordaba y ni creo que se haya enterado aún que está nuevamente en el hospital –dijo Mike.

-Aun así –le dijo su hermano –No puede evitarnos que estemos con él y menos aun si estos en verdad son sus últimos momentos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En terapia intensiva habían conectado a Leo nuevamente y peor aún, le habían hecho un Bypass ya que le había dado un paro cardiaco antes de que llegaran los doctores al hospital con él en la ambulancia y ahora buscaban en vano, resucitarlo de aquel nuevo coma.

-Si para el amanecer de pasado mañana no reacciona, vamos a desconectarlo –dijoe l doctor de rostro severo de la vez anterior.

-No cabe duda de que cuando crees que por fin conseguiste algo, todo se te derrumba a tu alrededor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –Charly observó a Leo fijamente.

-Pero quizás sea lo mejor para él, no creo que si reacciona, le guste vivir conectado para toda su vida.

-Pero es una pena doctor, que alguien tan joven cmo él tenga que morir así y sobre todo de yuna forma cruel –ambos doctores salieron del cuarto.

-Lo que Dios disponga no lo podemos cambiar –Charly ya no sabía que más decir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahí están los doctores –dijo Johanna la verlos, pero Charly fue el único que se acercó a ellos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Leonardo? –le preguntó el sensei.

Charly antes de responder dio un suspiro.

-Leo está en un estado crítico, no reacciona –les respondió.

-Pero mi hermanito se pondrá bien ¿verdad? –Mike lo observó fijamente.

-Eso espero –le dijo no muy convencido y él único que capto ese tono fue Winters.

-Charly, se me olvidó preguntarte unas cosas en la cena –el médico capatndo el mensaje de Max, asintió y ambos iban a dirigirse el consultorio del galeno.

-Sí gusta maestro, acompáñenos –Charly imvito al mestro Splinter a ir con ellos, ya que no sería justo ocultarle la verdad a él.

Los 3 entraron en el consultorio.

-Tomen asiento –les pidió y ellos dos se sentaron frente al escritorio –Bien –entrelazó los dedos.

-Créeme que no he vivido 3000 años en Balde Charly, yo se leer muy bien als expresiones de la gente y sé cuando mienten –le dijo Winters.

-Lo sé –le repondió -. No tine caso alguno el mentirles a ustedes…Leonardo sufrió un paro cardiaco cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al hospital, así que, le tuvimos que hacer un bypass y lo tenemos conectado a una máquina más compleja que la de la vez anterior, la cual intenta resucitarlo. pero si llegamos a desconectarlo, el cerebro que creía que le mandaba ordenes al corazón, verá que esté ya está muerto y comprenderá que realmente Leonardo ya estaba clínicamente sin vida.

Por Dios entonces Leo está casi muerto –ante als palabras de Max, Charly asintió -¿Pero si deciden no desconectarlo?

-De nada sirve, no va areaccionar jamás, y si así fuera, vibiría com un vegetal y no creo que a Leonardo le gustaría el vivir así, aunqeu nosotros juremos que cuidaremos de él y usted maestro Splinter debe saberlo mejor que nadie.

El maestro no respondió, tenía la barabilla apoyada sobre su bastón y la mirada hacia el frente.

-¿Sr.? –Max le tocó el hombro.

-Leonardo… -murmuró y ellos dos comprendierom que el maestro había recibido la peor noticia de su vida. Aunque para cualquier padre lo sería, el saber que uno de tus hijos muere sin remedio y ante sus ojos y lo que es peor, antes que él.

-Si quiere lo llevó para que lo vea –los tres salieron por otra puerta y se dirigieron a Terapia. Max se fue a la sala de espera con lso otros, comprendía que el maewtro Splinter debería de estar a solas con sus hijo.

-¿qué les dijo el doctor? –le preguntó el General águil a Winters al verlo volver..

-Nada en especial, platicamos de lo que olvidé preguntarle en la cena –dijo.

-¿Y el sensei? –Mike giró la cabeza a ambos lados.

-Creo que Charly le explica los cuidados que ahora debe tener Leo cuando se recupere –se sentó en una de las sillas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Charly y el maestro Splinter entraron al cuarto de terapia y fue un golpe terrible para el maestro ver a su hijo en esas condiciones.

-Leonardo, tortuguita mía –le tomó una mano entre las suyas.

El sensei ya no dijo nada más, pero Charly Comprendió que por la mirada de profunda tristeza que éste tenía, que se estaba despidiendo de su hijo y que le dolía mucho.

Charly se mantuvo en silencio apoyado en la pared.

El sensei le dio a Leonardo un pequeño beso en la sien derecha y sin poder más lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar, le dolía hasta el alma el que su hijo estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo.

Pero quizás como dijo Charly, lo mejor sería dejarlo irse para siempre y no mantenerlo amarrado en una cama el resto de suvida y que ya no puediera moverse nunca más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	22. Chapter 22

**Zahara**: Mil gracias por todos lo reviews jejeje y bueno las tortugas no están tan feas para que la gente salga corriendo jajaja.

**Reki –zen**: No aun le falta un buen para acabar, son 3 cuadernos y apenas terminaré el primero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sr –Charly tomó al maestro Splinter suavemente por los hombros para ayudarle a incorporarse -. es mejor ya salir.

-Sí…tienes razón –ambos salieron de la habitación –Cuando se alejaron un poco de la habitación Splinter se recargo una de las aparedes antes de uqe bandonaran la sala de terapia -. Necesitamos quedarnos un poco aquí unos momentos, no puedo dejar aun que mis otros hijos se enteren que su hermano se irá para siempre. Todavía e smuy pronto para que lo asimilen.

-Si Sr, pero si Leo para la madrugada de mañana no ha dado señales de mejoría, vamos a desconectarlo.

-Entiendo.

El reloj de la sala de espera marcaban ya las 4 am y el sensei observó que ya losd emás dormían, puesto que el dolor y el cansancio los había vencido.

Charle le dice algo a unas enfermeras que en ese momento pasaban por ahí y éstas despues volvieron con unos cojines y unas mantas para cubrir a los durmientes.

Todos despertaron a las 12:30 pm del día siguiente.

-Creí que todo era un sueño –dijo Mike al ver que estaban en el hospital.

-Vamos a que desayunen algo –dijo Winters.

-¡Mira, ahí están las tortuguitas mami! –la niña pequeña de la otra vez los señaló de nuevo.y al parecer su papá t5ambién la caompañaba esa vez.

-¿La niña estaba calva cuando la vimos la otra vez? –le preguntó Mike a sus hermanos.

-Que yo recuerde no –dijo Donnie –Era Rubia.

-Que raro –dijo Mike de nuevo y salieron del hospital

Desayunaron unos huevos con tocino, jugo de naranja y pan con leche y luego fueron a dar un pequeño paseo.

A las 5 pm regresaron al hospital.

Charly estaba atendiendo a otros pacientes y cuadno pudo les dijo que Leo seguía en las mismas.

-Yo ya quiero pasar a ver a mi hermano –se quejó Rapha.

-Pues siguete quejando que al parecer no te dejarán –Casey le tocó el hombro.

-¡Hola! –oyeron una vocesita detrás de ellos y vieron a la niña de 4 años.

-Hola –la saludó Donatello.

-¿Po qué tan aquí? –les preguntó.

-Porque nuestro hermanito mayor está enfermito –le dijo Mike.

-Yo tamben toy malita –les dijo.

-Pobrecita ¿y de qué? –preguntó Johanna.

-No lo sé –dijo ella.

-¡Kathy! –su madre venía en camino y se veía muy asustada -¿Por qué te saliste así del cuarto? –le tomó al mano -. Nos preocupaste mucho a papá y a mi, vente.

-¡No yo, no quro ir a cuato yo quero estar con las tortuguitas! –comenzó a llorar.

-Kathy, cariño, ya asabes que no puedes salirte de tu cama más del tiempo dicho por el doctor.

-Me quedo aquí acostadita –le dijo a su mamá.

-No puedes, te haría daño, hace más frío aquí porque estamos cerca de la puerta.

-Si quieres, yo te acompaño hasta tu cuarto –Mike se ofreció.

-Mira, te va a compañar, vente .su madre le tomó la manita y se la llevó, Mike iba detrás de ellas.

Llegaron al área donde estaba el cuarto de la pequeña y la tortuga se percató e que estaban en el ala de Leucemia.

-¡Kathy! –dijo su padre al verla -¿dónde estabas?

-Fue a ver a las tortugas –le respondió su esposa.

-Sí, pero no hubo ningún problema –respondió Mike.

-Ah, bienvenido –dijo el padre de la niña al verlo –Somos los Wilson: Mi hija Kathy, Mi esposa Jane y yo Peter.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Miguel Ángel, el hermano menor de 4 que somos.

-¿Son 4? yo sólo vi a tres de ustedes –dijo la madre de la niña.

-Si: Leonardo, Donatello y Raphael son los otros, sólo que Leo está enfermo.

-¿De que? –preguntó la niña.

-Del estómago –le respondió.

-Le dele la pancita? –la niña se acostó en su camita.

-Si y mucho –dio un suspiro y los padres d ela niña lo invitaron a que se sentara en un sillón y cuando la nena por fin se durmió.

-Tu hermano debe de estar muy enfermo ¿verdad? le preguntó la madre de Kathy.

-Sí, está en un estado crítico. Creíamos que ya se había recuperado pero no era así…Leo está condenado.

-Es una pena, esperamos que se recupere –dijo el padre.

-gracias por sus buenos deseos. Bien, yo me retiro, vendremos luego a ver a Kathy.

-Sí y saludos a tus hermanos –Mike asintió y salió del cuarto, no sin antes también desearles recuperación para su niña.

La tortuga llegó a la sala de espera.

-¿La niña no te soltaba? –le preguntó Casey al verlo.

-Oh, no, ella se durmió pronto, me quedé platicando con sus padres.

-¿Y ya sabes de qué está enferma? –le preguntó donnie.

-Sí, leucemia –les dijo.

-Pobrecita –Abril y Johanna lelgaron en esos momentos con unas donas y un poco de leche -. Max mandó a comprarnos la cena.

-Sr., ya ha gastado mucho en nosotros –Donatello se giró a ver a Winters.

-Y yo ya les dije que cuando se trata de ustedes no escatimo en gastos –empezaron a repartir las donas.

-Gracias –dijo Rapha al recibir la suya.

Eran apenas las 8:30 pm.

-Últimamente no nos han dicho nada de Leo –Casey consultó su reloj.

-Pues a lo mejor sigue igual –respondió Jonathan.

-Se me olvidó decirles que los padres de la niña envían saludos –Mike comía una dona con chocolate.

-Gracias –si quieren más me avisan –dijo Winters.

-Con éstas son suficientes alcanzan a dos por cabeza –Donnie las contó.

-Sí quieren más leche aquí hay –Abril puso 3 litros más sobre lamesa.

Cuando terminaron de cenar las tres tortugas se dirigieron al jardín principal del hospital-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	23. Chapter 23

**Zahara**: Pues si esos no te han gustado, este menos y no les diré como acaba jajaja.

**Crazyki**m: que bueno que te reportaste jejeje ¿Ya vez para que te pones un arete?

**Yunuen**: es que Leo es un amor jeje, y con lo de Stockman ¿no querras decir Winters? o te refieres a cuando ya estan pelando por defender el honor de Leo.

Y sobre quein es el artista de la familia: En un comic lo es Mikey, pero en la serie de TMNT 1987, Leo sabe dibujar muy bien y según dicen las malas lenghuas qu hay un capi de la serie del 2003 donde la tortuguita de azul canta y canta muy bien.

**REki-ZEn** : La Leucemia es cancer en la sanhre, pero es curable en la mayoria de los casos y un poquito adelante ella se va a curar gracias a un donante, Y los generales, pues ahí siguen jeje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raphael tomó una pequeña piedra que estaba en el pasto y la arrojó en el estanque que estaba ahí, la piedrita rebotó en el agua tres veces.

-¿Sabes Donnie? –se giró a ver a su hermano.

-Dime –Donatello veía como la piedrita que había arrojado su hermano finalmente se hudía.

-Unas horas, antes de tarer a Leo al hospital, tuve realciones con él –arrojó otra piedra al estanque.

-¿Qué, qué? –dijo Mike sorprendido -¿Tuviste sexo con Leo? –Donnie lo cayó.

-No fue simplemente sexo Mike, en esdos momentos supe la verdad, de cuanto lo amo –le repondió Rapha a su hermano menor.

-¿Y qué sentiste? –le preguntó la tortuga de morado.

-Que fue la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida que Leo en verdad es mi todo y que ahora no se que haré si él se llega a ir para siempre- Rapha se sentó en el pasto.

-Leo no se puede ir, aun lo necesitamos –Mike se sentó a unlado de Rapha y Donnie al otro.

-Mi ¿Por qué crees que los doctores no nos dicen nada de Leo? su situación está peor que antes…Tenemos que aceptarlo Mikey, Leo nos va a dejar y todo por culpa del maldito Shredder.

-Y ese maldito a conseguido su objetivo y es algo que nunca le voy a perdonar, aunque ya esté muerto. Leo lo es todo en mi vida.

-Pero un milagro podría ocurrir –Mike vio a sus hermanos con esperanza y Donnie a toda respuesta le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

-Esto es difícil Mike, nosotros tampoco queremos que se vaya, y no por que es el lider, sino por que es nuestro hermano. y hemos compartido muchas cosas juntos.

A casi las 12 Am el día siguiente vovieron las 3 tortugas dentro del hospital y vierona los demás en la sala de espera.

-¿Algo nuevo? –les preguntó Donnie.

-Nada –respondió el general Águila -. Sólo el ir y venir de doctores, enfermeras y pacientes, pero de Leo nada.

-La espera ha hecho más grande la angustia –La generala Serpiente estaba apoyada en una pared.

-Y más aun porque no nos dejan entrar a verlo –Abril se puso de pie.

-Y ya va un día más –Johanna se fijó en el reloj de la pared.

-Hay que tener ánimos, apenas va el tercer día yrecuerden que la vez pasada Leo se tardo casi 7 días en despertar –Casey miró a todos.

-Sí, pero recuerda que no estaba tan peor como ahora y nos dejabna verlo –Rapha dio un suspiro -. Siento mucho que nos e pueda ya hacwer el viaje que nos ofreció Sr Winters.

-No te preocupes, la salud de Leo es primero, ya cuando se recupere lo harán –Max salió del hospital para fumar un poco.

El reloj siguió avanzando lentamente y Mike se había recostado, pero no dormía, nadie podía dormir. Era como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar.

A casi las 2 de la mañana vieron a Charly en el pasillo, junto al doctor de rostro severo, ambos hablaban de algo y finalmente Charly se les acercó.

Los que estaban acostados de inmediato se sentaron y había algo en el semblante del doctor que no les gustó nadita.

-Que… Que le ocurre a mi hermano –Pregunto Donnie a media voz.

-Es duro lo que tengo que decirles –dijo de repente , peor será mejor que vengan todos conmigo a terapia –dio un suspiro -. Es hora de que se despidan de Leo, lo vamos a desconectar.

-No –dijo Abril a media voz.

-Lo siento de verdad, pero así tiene que ser. Debí haberles dicho que antes de que llegaramos al hospital, Leo había sufrido un paro cardiaco. le hicimos un Bypass, pero no dio resultado… Vamos –ellos más que caminar, parecía que arrastraban los pies tras el médico -. Aquí están doctor –Charly se acercó al doctor de rostro severo y éste sólo asintió.

Aquel segundo Médico les abrió la habitación.

-Adelante, pueden despedirse –les dijo y ellos entraron.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a acercarse a la cama. Abril se soltó a llorar y escondió al cara en el pecho de Casey.

-Leo, hermanito -Mike fue el primero en acercarse y se estrujaba las manos -. No te peudes ir, no puedes dejarnos ¿A quién le contaré mis pesadillas cuando las tenga? –le tomó una mano -. Me voy a sentir muy solo y sobre todo porque nadie encubrirá mis travesuras.

Donatello se acercó a Mike y lo tocó por los hombros y vio fijamente a su ehrmano mayor acostado en aquella cama, pero no dijo nada, tenía un gran nudo en la graganta.

-Vente Mike –le susurró y se lo llevó consigo, luego se acercaron Max y los generales.

-Estoy seguro de que allá arriba te espera un lugar maravilloso y no temas por tu familia, los generales y yo los protegeremos –Winters le acarició el dorse de la mano derecha.

-Incluso fuiste un gran contricante para mi –le dijo General Jaguar.

Luego se acercaron Johanna y Jonathan.

-Fue un placer que nos dejaras conocerte, aunqeu fue por poco tiempo –dijo Jonathan y la chica se quito la medalla católica que tenía en el cuello y se la puso a Leo.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Leo –Le dijo Abril-. Sobre tu carácter tan puro y noble –le besó la mejilla.

-Nos vas a hacer mucha falta –le dijo Casey.

El maestro Splinter les dijo que el día anterior ya se había despedido de él, Charly y el otro doctor estaban parados en la puerta y Rapha finalemente se acercó a la cama.

-Leo, perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa… Siempre había dicho que era el más fuerte de ustedes y que nada podría vencerme…Pero… no pude proteger a lo que más amaba, no pude protegerte a ti –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrima y le recorrían las mejillas –Y por mi culpa todo ha acabado mal por que no me esforce aquel día para escapar y acudir en tu ayuda. Si tan sólo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás –Le tomó una mano y se la besó como siempre. –Te amo Leo y siempre te amaré pase lo que pase –finalmente lo besó suavemente en los labios -. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

Cuando Rapha se separó e la cama, se quitó un poco las lágrimas y el sensei se acercó al lecho y el dio a su tortuguita una bendición.

-Adiós tortuguita mía, los ángeles guiarán tu camino y por fin serás uno de ellos como anhelaste hace unos años –luego el maestros e giró a evr a los galenos y haciendo gala de una exraordianario fuerza de voluntad, por que no era nada fácil dejarq eu su hijo se fuera y menos aún si era su favorito: les asintió para que lo desconectaran.

Vamos –dijo el doctor de rostro severos y junto a Charly comenzaron a apagar de una en una las máquinas que mantenían a Leo con vida.

Todas se fueron apagando y cuando a la última le toco su turno, Charly vio lso rostros de lso otros y estaban más que trsites, era algo difícil de ver.

-El estará bien ahora –les dijo en un susurró y el switch de la última fue apagado.

Al momento en que esta dejó de funcionar, el cerebro se puso en alerta al no sentir el funcionamiento del corazón y entonces lo supo. ëste ya no latía y era hora de que todo lo demás dejara de responder.

Las líneas quebradas de la computadora se volvieron rectas y comenzó a silvar nás hoorible que la otra vez, varios médicos de urgencias se acercaron corriendo pero el doctor de rostro severo los detuvo. Charly sólo veía la pantalla y dando un suspiro dijo.

-Hora de muerte: 2:45 AM.

Leo se había ido para siempre y ya no volvería jamás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Créeanme que fue duro escribirlo y esto no es todo….


	24. Chapter 24

**CrazyKim:** No te me mueras todavía jejeje.

**Reki-Zen**: Estop es duro, lo sé, pobre Leo.

**Yunuen:** Pero Splinter pronto se arrepentirá de no haber dejado ir a Leo jajaja.

¿Cómo describirían a ustedes a Leo en la serie? a proposito me acabo de comprar uno de peluche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Rapha dio un grito que le vino desde lo más hondo del alma y golpeó el suelo con los puños sin poder detener las lágrimas.

Charly y el otro doctor le quitaban a Leo todos los aparatos a los cuales había estado conectado y él parecía dormir profundamente, descansar después de tanto sufrimiento.

Rapha realmente se veía muy mal, abatido, destrizado. la persona que el amaba ahora estaba muerta.-

-Rapha -Casey se aqcercó a él y lo abrazó por los hombros.

-Hermanito, despierta –Mike por su parte se acercóa la cama, cuando los doctores le habíanq uitado ya todas lso aparatos médicos, e intentaba que Leo despertara, que la abriera los ojos y el volvierac a sonreir como siempre lo hacía, pero nada y Mike comprendiendo la triste realidad, abrazo a su hermano y se soltó a llorar sobre su regazo.

El sensei se bebía sus lágrimas y por primera vez se sintió viejo e impotente, habia perdido a uno de sus 4 granndes tesoros y ya no volvería averlo juntoa a él y entrenado, y menos aún cuidando a sus hermanos.

Abril y Johanna lloraban abrazadas y lso generales sólo habían bajado la cabeza, aunque al parecer Max estaba llorando.

Luego el sensei intento consolar a Mike y a Rapha y Donnie por su parte, parecía estar neutral, pero salió de la habitación.

-Donnie –dijo Jonathan al verlo y lo siguió.

-Donatello salió del hospital y dando un grito desgarardos, comenzo a golpear repetidas veces una de las columnas que estaban afuera del hospital, mientras las lágriimas le mojaban las mejillas,. Jonathan lo veía con lástima.

Donnie había entrado en una depresión muy grande, presentía que todo había sido su culpa y no de Rapha, si tan siquiera hubiese leido a tiempo ese libro, Leo ahorita estaría ahí con ellos. Inclusos e veía histérico. Dos doctores la ver en el estadoq eus e encontraba salieron corriendo y lo sujetaron por los hombros. Realmente estaba mal emocionalmente, tanto que en su dolor por la muerte de su hermano se había destrozado las manos, por los golpes al pilar, Pero a Donnie eso lo tenía sin cuidado.

Uno de esos doctores le inyectó un sedante y poniendolo sobre una camilla lo llevaron a una habitación.

Jonathan se fijó a que habitación lo llevaron y luego volvió a terapia con los demás.

Los vio parados en el pasillo y como dos doctores sacaban una camilla con el cuerpod e Leo cubierto por completo.

Ambos galenos pararon un poco y el sensei destapando un poco el cuerpo de su hijo, lon despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Leo- dijo Mike –Adios mi dulce hermanito, te pido que nos cuides donde quiera que te encuentres.

-Tu hermanito sin duda se fue al cielo, siempre fue un buen niño –le dijo Johanna y vio a Jonathan -¿Dónde andabas?

-Sali detrás de Donnie –respondió.

-Es cierto, Donnie no está –Dijo Rapha al percatarse de su ausenia.

-Se lo llevaron a una habitación, entro en una depresión muy grave y dos doctores lo han sedado juato a tiempo, por que una persona que se pone así, es capza hasta de terminar con su vida sin darse cuenta –dijo.

El sensei preocupado se giróa verlo, pues no pensaba que Donatello se pusiera así ante al muerte de su hermano.

-¿Sabes a donde se lo han llevado? –le preguntó.

-Si sensei –Decidió llevarlos hasta la habitación donde habían acostadoa Donnie, mientras que los otros dos galenos se llevaban el cuerpo de Leo a otra parte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Donnie a la hora volvió en si y vio a su maestro sentado a su lado y que le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Donatello –le dijo el maestro al verlo -¿cómo te encuentras hijo mío? ¿ya estás mejor?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza –vio que lso demás también estaban ahí -¿Qué ocurrió?

Jonathan fue a decirme que estabas en un edo de histeria muy grande y que te habían acostado en una habitación. Incluso veo que te has fracturado las manos.

Donatello se vio ambas manos y las vio vendadas y entablilladas.

-¿Y Leo? -preguntó de repente.

-Se lo han llevado a la forense del hospital –respondió Casey –Y Max ha ido a ver lo del funeral.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y entró una enfermera a revisar a Donnie y una orden de autopsia para que el maestro Splinter la firmara y diera su consentimiento de que abrieran a Leonardo para poder estudiar mejor la causa de su muerte.

El sensei muy a su pesar firmo la orden y cuando la enfermera iba a retirarse, entraron Kathy y sus papás.

La pequeña traía entre brazos un ramo de rosas y una hojita doblada.

-Nos enteramos de lo que sucedió y venimos a darles el pésame –dijo el padfre de la pequeña y ella le dio las flores al maestro Splinter.

-Muchas gracias –dijo el maestro.

-Esperamos en Dios que encuentren pronto resignación –dijo la madre de Kathy.

-Yo les hice un dibujito –Kathy desdobló la hoja que tenía entre sus manitas.

Era un dibujo infantil, pero muy tierno.

-Se los explicaré: Ete es Mike, Rapha y Donnie (los 3 estaban parados al parecer en un jardín por que habían flores, pasto y árboles), y aquí en la nubecita ta Leo, lo pinté como angelito po que el ya es uno y los eta cuidando.

Ante la eexplicación de la niña todos sonrieron y ella le dio el dibujito a Mike.

-Gracias –dijola tortuga de anaranjado -. Está muy bonito y nos has alegrado un poquito.

-Bueno pequeña, es hora de irse –su madre le tomó la mano.

-Ya me voy, me van a da mi medichina –la nena salió con sus padres y ;Mike sentandose en un sillón contempló el dibujo, todas las tortuguitas tenían sus máscaras con sus colores correctos.

-Bello dibujo –dijo el General Águila.

-Y lo bueno es que logra consolar aunque sea un poco y quizás sea cierto lo que Kathy dice: Leo nos está cuidando donde quiera que se encunetre ahora.

De nuevo la puerta se abrió y entro Charly.

-Encontré esto en la muñeca derecha de Leonardo, por ser muy fina no la había notado: Es una pulcera de donadores de órganos y al parecer su mutación ha hecho que varios de sus órganos y demás sean compatibles con los de los de los seres humanos. Sensei, sé que Leonardo era menor de edad, pero si usted nos deja que traspasemos varios de sus órganos a otros pacientes, muchas vidas se salvarán, incluso su líquido medular es compatible con Kathy, la pequeña de cuatro años, y de esa forma salvariamos incluso la vida de ella….Sus padres se lo van a agradecer mucho.

-Pues si usted dice que se van a salvar muchas vidas… No creo que Leo se haya vuelto donante de órganos por puro capricho, aparte el ya…se ha ido –A Rapha aun le costaba aceptar el hecho (como a muchos) de que Leonardo estaba muerto, pues entonces sus órganos le van a servir mucho más a esas personas que a él mismo.

El sensei asintió en silencio ante als palabras de Raphael y dejó que los órganos de su hijo fueran donados para aquellos que en verdad iban a necesitarlos.

Y esos pacientes eran niños en realidad.

-Gracias –dijo Charly y salió de la habitación.

-Es raro que los padres de Kathy no sean compatibles con ella –Abril vio a los demás.

-Eso es porqué es adoptada, pero el hecho no significa que una persona ajena a ella no pueda ser el donador, auqneu esta vez sus padres adoptivos no pudieron serlo –Una enfermera entro ahora para tomarle a Donnie la presión –Al parecer ya estás mejor. En unas horas más podrás retirarte.

Cuando ella salió lso demás tambien lo hicierona excepción del maestro Splinter ys e fuerona dormir un ratito (aunque no pudieron hacerlo muy bien, por el dolor d ela pérdida que habían sufrido) en la sala de espera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	25. Chapter 25

Zahara: Pues ya nada se puede hacer porque Leo resucite, epro no te diré el final.

Reki-zen: la vida es difícil y Leo tuvo que irse para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

A las 5 pm se llevó a cabo el funeral en casa de Winters y no había nadie que no estuviera triste (Usagui y el Daimo no asisten al funeral, ellos nos eenteraron de lo de Leo, a pesar de que los buscaron para decirles).

-Es una pena –dijo la generala serpiente.

-era un buen muchacho sin duda –el general Mono hablaba con el general Águila.

-Pero así es la vida e inexpicablemente Dios siempre decide llevarse primero a las personas buenas. Y sinceramente yo no lo veo como una recompenza hacia ellos, poeque quizás esas personas aunquerían permanecer en el mundo de los vivos –el general Águila se cruzó de brazos.

Los de la funeraria llegaron a las 5:30 y metieron el féretro en la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Lo acomodaron con mucho cuidado sobre una base d emadera y Winters se les acercó.

-¿Quieren la tapa superior abierta o cerrada? –les preguntó uno de la agencia.

-Abierta, por favor –dijo Winters.

-Muy bien –abrieron la tapa superior –permiso –.Luego se retiraon, más al rato volverían por la caja mortuoria para llevarlo a su lugar de descanso eterno.

Splinter y sus tres tortugas son als primeras en acercarse y en asomarse dentro de aquella caja.

-Mi hijo –dijo Splinter con angustia.

-Leo, hermanito –dice Mike y comenzando a llorar se abraza al féretro, Donnie se cubre la boca y también comienza a llorar

-Lo siento, por favor perdóname Leo y también ustedes por favor –Rapha abraza a Donnie y a Mike.

Realmente eso era muy duri de sobrellevar, lo peor que hubiera podido pasar. leo era el que menos merecía morir y sobre todo de esa forma tan cruel, esto era muy difícil para todos, pero aún más para Splinter y sus tres hijos. Leo era la adoración de la familia, Había amado a sus hermanos como a nadie en su vida y siempre estaba a su lado para cuidarlos.

Los de la Justice Force estaban ahí con ellos y trataban de consolar a Mike, ya que por ser el menor estaba más afectado.

También Karai y los del pie estaban ahí y la chica se veía entristecida, había querido a Leonardo secretamente como su hermano menor.

Muchos dejaron flores cerca del féretro y d elas coronas de flores Winters también se hizo cargo.

Leatherhead intentaba animar a Donnie y junto a los generales, Splinter y Rapha montaba de vez en cuando la guardia.

Una hora más tarde Bishop envió una corona de flores también (el no había dañado a Leo, al ser del FBI no podía darse ese lujo).

-Mi hermanito parace estar dormido ¿verdad? –dijo mike y se lñimpió als lágrimas.

-Así es, ya descanza en paz –le dijo Silver Sentry.

-Peor aun me duele mucho el que ya no lo voy a volver a verlo –se secó las lágrimas.

-Será algo difícil de superar, pero tu y tus hermanos podrán salir adelante Miguel Ángel –el súper héroe le palpo el hombro con cariño.

-Espero que mi maestro Yoshi –lo cuide –dijo el sensei.

-Voy por un café ¿no gustan? –Max se ofreció a traerlos y cuando iba a salir tropezó con lso padres de Kathy, quienes tarían con ellos un ramo de flores y muchas cartitas.

-Disculpen, sabemos queno somos invitados pero…

-Por favor, no digan eso –Mike se acercó a ellos -¿Cómo está Kathy?.

-De eso queremos hablar, peor sabemos que noe s el momento adecuado pero tambiéna los otros niños que les a salvado al vida donándole sus órganos le han escrito cartitas y hecho dibujas –estos se las dieron a Rapha.

-Muchas gracias –dijo la tortuga de rojo.

-¿Podemos acercarnos a Leonardo? –pidió la madre de Kathy.

-Adelante –los dejaron pasar.

Ambos se acercaron a la caja y se asomaron dentrod e ella, Leo ya descansaba en paz y era la primera vez que esos dos humanos lo veían.

-Que bonito color de piel tenía –dijo la mujer y leo no tenía puesta ni la máscara ni demás.

-Incluso se ve muy tranquilo, como si supiera que su vida había sido justa y él un ser de buenos sentimientos sin duda Dios le dará un buen lugar en el cielo –el hombre abrazó a su esposa.

-Leonardo, ni nosotros y ninguno de los padres cuyos hijos has salvado al vida tenemos las palabras exactas para agradecérte lo que has hecho. El que le hayas salvado la vida a nuestros hijos. En especial a nuestra pequeña Kathy. Por fin mi niña saldrá del hospital donde ha permanecido casi toda su vida, Incluso podrá ir al jardín de niños y crecera junto a sus amiguitos. Gracias por esta acción Dios cuidará de ti –Luego ambos humanos se girarona aver a los demás -. Quisiéramos quedarnos, epro tenemos que volver con nuestra hija al hospital. Muchas gracias.

-No hay de que –respondió Rapha y les entregó un papel –Son nuestros móviles y el teléfono de la casa, llánmenos si necesitan algo.

-Gracias –el padre se guardó los teléfonos.

-Ok, yo los acompaño a la entrada e iré por los cafés –Winters salió junto a los padres d ela niña.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, un padre ofreció la misa de cuerpo presente, Y hablo en ella de todas las virtuales y cualidades que Leo tenía y que eran más que sus defectos y muchos aún seguían llorando, aun les dolía mucho la partida ya sea de su hijo, hermano o amigo y las 12:00 de la tarde lo fueron a enterrar a Rapha le costó mucho trabajo despegarse del mausoleo (o más bien dicho tomó mucho trabajo el despegarlo), y cuando lo consiguieron, las 3 tortugas restabtes antes de alejarse de la tumba de su hermano, se abrazaron y su maestro los observó, realmente estaban muy afectadas, incluso estaban llorando.

-Vamos todos a casa –su maestro se les acercó.

-Vamos –dijo donnie y todos salieron del panteón dejando atrás a Leo, dos metros bajo tierra.

Al llegar al hogar de las tortugas, todos ayudaron a limpiar la casa y rapha se fue al cuarto de su maestro.

La cama aún yacía destendida y sobre el buró habían dos vasos de agua: uno de ellos contenía el termómetro y el otro era el que Leo se había tomado antes de ir de nuevo al hospital y morir ahí

Rapha retiró las cobijas de la cama y vio la gran mancha de sangre que estaba en la sábana de cajón (la que cubre el colchón, Esa era la última mancha de sangre que su ehrmano había dejado y suavemente la tocó con los dedos.

Sin poder más cayó de rodillas a un lado de la cama, se abrazó a ésta y comenzó a llorar.

-Rapha –sus hermanos y demás entraron y Mike y Donnie se hincaron a su lado.

-Leo, leo –murmuró. Realmente no consebía la vida sin su hermano, lo necesitaba tanto. Le iba a ser mucha falta.

-Vamos Rapha, arriba –Casey intentaba animarlo.

-Nosotras cambiaremos la cama –Abril y Johanna quitaron las cobijas sucias y las llevaron al cuarto de lavado.

Cuando terminaron de asear la casa. El maestro Splinter lellevantó u altar a su tortuguita; al cual le pusieron flores, un vaso de agua, un poco de sal y veladoras. Rapha le puso ahí las cartitas y dibujos que los niños le habían hecho.

Luego comieron un poco y al terminar el sensei y sus hijos subieron al cuarto que había sido de Leo.

Donatello y Splinter comenzaron a escombrar el cuarto.

Luego bajaron con unas cajas.

-vamos a repartir las cosas de Leo –donatello puso las cajas en el suelo y tomó primeramente su cuaderno de dibujo -. Bien, le daré a cada uno sus retratos.

-Pues vaya que dibujaba muy bien –dijo la generala Serpiente al recibir el suyo.

Los demás dibujos los repartieron y al final cada uno tuvo 5.

-Enmarcaré los míos –dijo el Nano.

Las otras cosas también se las repartieron a como fueran cayendo, el maestro splinter se quedó co las katanas de Leo, Mike con la Laptop y Rapha con el celular.

-Es una lástima que no lo grabamos cuando cantaba –suspiró Casey –A la justice force le hubiese encantado escucharlo.

-¿Y quién dijo que no lo grabamos? Yo lo grabe –dijo donnie.

-¿En serio? –le preguntó Abril.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuará…

Y aquí acabó el primer cuaderno jaja.


	26. Chapter 26

Okas aquí respondere también los Reviews de ¿Leo preñado?

**Zahara:** pues Bishop también tiene su corazón y no se atrevería a dañar a unas bebés, aparte el no sabía que eso pasaría jaja.

**Reki-zen**: Okas subiré el del sacrificio.

**Juanis**: Que bueno que estan feliz con las sobrinitas y hermanitas jajaja.

**Yunuen**: No te preocupes si no puedes leerlos, no pasa nada malo.

No se porque ultimamente no puedoe scribir mis fics sin yaoi y violaciones jajaja.

A propósito sobre Karai: Yo antes la relacionaba también con Leo pero al parecer es novia de Chaplin por que en uno de los episodios después de que derrotan al verdadero Shredder veo que ella le da la mano al científico y me hizo sospechar.

**Crazykim:** gracias por Leerlo jejeje, y el del nuevo shredder esta en proceso aun jeje, cuando lo termine lo subiré. o quizás comience a subirlo antes jajaja. Y preguntale a Maryhamato si puedes utilizar su personaje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora los Reviews para ¿Podrá el destino ser cambiado?

**Zahara**: Pues bueno donnie gravo a Leo cuando regreso del hospital y antes d eque fueran a la playa.

**Juanis:** No llores chicuela jejeje.

**Reki- zen**: Sí, yo creo que Leo es menor a Karai jejeje, y venganza, pues ya mataron a los malos, no creo que haya jeje.

**Crazykim: **Mil gracias por el drama, era lo que me faltaba para hacer más angustioso mi fic (no dejes de leer) incluo verá sque Leo tien un diario que van a leer sus hermanos y amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Donatello buscó algo en una caja y finalmente sacó un casette.

-Aquí está, peor creo que poner esta cinta sería demasiado pronto. Leo se acaba de ir.

-Pero por otra parte todos quisieramos oírlo de nuevo, Donnie, recordar como era su voz –ante als palabras de Johanna todos asintieron.

Donnie fue por la grabadora y puso el casette.

Todos estaban escuchando la cinta cuando de pronto:

A los oídos de Mikey comenzó a llegar una interferencia y luego como si alguien estuviera cambiando de estación a cada ratito. Asustado giro la cabeza a ambos lados y las voces de sus amigos le llegaban como murmullos a pesar de que los tenía bastante cerca.

-Mikey, Mikey –comenzó a escuhar y Mike se puso pálido, era la voz de Leonardo –Mike, or favor ayúdame, tengo miedo, no se donde estoy, todo está oscuro aquí y varias sombras quieren llevarme consigo. leonardo de repente gritó y Mike al mismo tiempo pegó un grito.

-¿Mike? ¡Mike! –la tortuga de anaranjado volvió en sí y vio que Rapha lo sacudía preocupado y que su maestro y los demás lo rodeaban.

Mike se sentó e intentó recuperar el aire.

-No fue nada, creí haber escuchado algo –dijo.

-Pegaste un grito y cuando volteamos a verte te llamamos y no reaccionabasm estabas como aletargado –le dijo Jonathan.

-No fue nada, enserio –les sonrió.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices Mike. Donnie, quieron una grabación de esa cinta –dijo Abril y los demás también se la pidieron.

A las 9 pm todos se fueron y las tortuguitas cenaron y se fueron a dormir. El sensei cerró el cuarto de Leo con llave y pintó alredor del marco de la puerta una linea negra, la cual miró con profunda tristeza. Seguía sin creer que su adorado hijo se había ido antes que él.

Verlo dentro de aquel féretro había sido doloroso y difícil.

Mike en su habitación lelgó por si sólo a la conclusión de que extrañaba tanto a su hermanito, que creyó escucharlo.

-De seguro fue mi imaginación –se dijo así mismo y se fue a lavar los dientes, pero de pronto:

-Mikey, Mikey –escuchó de nuevo y asustado alzó el rostro hacia el espejo y entonces no sólo vio su reflejo, sino también el de su hermano.

Mike con el corazón en la boca se giró para ver atrás su espalda, pero no había nadie parado a su lado, aunque el espejo le mostrara que sí.

-Leo –dijo con un susurro angustioso y cuando se giró de nuevo al espejo, la imagen de su hermano ya no estaba.

-"Creo que me estoy volviendo loco"-pensó que sería mejor no decirle nada a los demás ya que era difícil que le creyeran.

Pero durantes los días siguientes a esa primera semana, siguió escuchando la voz de su hermano e incluso lo veía, hasta debajo de la cama o se counicaba con el por medio del celular. Mike ya estaba infartado. Incluso un día Leo se le prsentó en la madrugada, lo desperto y Mike se levantó y vio a su hermano frente a él y cubierto totalmente de sangre.

Y El domingo (ya había pasado una semana desde que Leo se había ido y se le aparecía a su hermano) Mike bajó y casi, casi se cae de las escaleras. El pobrecito desde que ve a su hermano no puede dormir.

-¡Cuidado! –Donnie lo agarró justo a tiempo -. por Dios, que ojeras Mike ¿no has dormido?

-Nada desde que Leo se fue –le dijo.

-Caray Mike _rapha se le acercó –Todos estamos tristes porque se ha ido, pero no es para tanto. Aunque no te nagaré que lo extraño demasiado –ayudarona su hermanito a llegar a la mesa.

Cuando se sentaron, vieron que la tortuguita más joven no atinaba ni a servir al Leche y ni lso cereales al tazón.

-Te ayudo –donnie le sirvió el desayuno, pero Mike no podía ni comer.

-Buenos días hijos –los saludó su maestro -. buenos días Leonardo –saludó a la foto que estaba en el altar -. ¿Y esas ojeras Miguel Ángel?

-Casi no he podido dormir sensei –le confesó.

-¿Y eso por qué? –se sentó a su lado.

Mike dio un suspiro, no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo, quizás si lo seguía escondiendo su situación empeorará más.

-Es Leo, lo veo y lo oígo y al parecer está muy triste, sufriendo –explicó.

-¿Vez a tu hermano? –le preguntó sus ensei sorprendido.

-Sé que es una locura, pero…

Raph y Donnie se vieron entre sí.

-tal vez lo extrañas tanto que crees verlo y escucharlo Mike –dijo Donatello.

-Eso creí en un principio, pero para que ya sean 7 días seguidos es demasiado.

-Bueno eso sí –Raph sacó el juguete de la cajita de cereal y Donnie se acercóa Mike con unas pastillas.

-Tómatelos, son somniferos y recuestate en la sala, necesitas dormir.

-Sí, gracias –se fue a la sala y se tomó las pastillas.

A las 6:00 pm despertó y vio ahí a todos sus amigos.

-Hola Mike –lo saludó Casey -. Nos han dicho que escuchas y vez a leo.

-No es mentira –dijo molesto.

-Es lo que vamos a ver –Winters sacó de una bolsa un aparato algo extraño, que servía para escuchar las psicofonías de los fantasmas –Con esto escucharemos a Leo, peor lo conectaré más al rato.

-Bien –Mike se acostó de nuevo sobre el sillón y lsootros procuraron no hacerle ruido para no despertarlo.

A las 8 pm conectaron el aparato.

-Veamos –Winters comenzó a sintonizarlo -. Comenzará a oirse la voz de los fantasmas dentro de este aparato como un interferencia de radio y veremos si Mike está en lo cierto.

Pasó un rato y nada.

-¿Lo vez?, era tu imagi… -El general Águila fue callado de repente.

-Mike, Mike –escucharon aquellos susurros dentro del aparato y la voz era inconfundible, era Leonardo. todos se vieron los unos a los otros con la boca seca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	27. Chapter 27

**Juanis**: si es Leo jajaja.

**Reki-zen**: okas continuó.

**Zahara**: Pues siepre deja intriga cuando se corta un capítulo en lo más interesante ¿no crees?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Leo? –El primero en preguntar fue Donatello.

-¿Donnie? –respondió y Johanna y Abril se taparon la boca sin poderlo creer -:tengo miedo, no sé donde estoy y todo es frío aquí. Incluso tengo mucho miedo, por favor..ayúdenme –ESo último lo escucharon más cerca y todos giraron la cabeza y profirieron un grito.

Leonardo estaba ahí de pie aunqeu sus pies se levitaban por unos cm del suelo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, incluso parecía tener aun en su brazo derecho el suero del hospital y llarba, sangre también.

-Ayúdenme –volvió a decir y se veía ya más muerto que vivo, incluso un poco de olor fétido salió de su boca en forma de humo.

-Leonardo –su maestro se le acercó; no había que tenerle miedo su hijo estaba sufriendo.

Leo alzó una mano pero con tristeza noto que traspasaba las cosas al querer tocarlas.

-¿Qué? ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¿por qué no puedo agarrar nada? –se observó las manos -¿Por qué puedo ver a travez de mi?

-¿Qué tienes hermanito? –le preguntó Donnie.

-Quizás no sabe que ya está muerto –susurró el general Águila y winters se le acercó también.

-¿Por qué nadie me había hecho caso hasta ahora? Les he estado llamando y no meresponden y pienso que ya no me quieren ¿Por qué se hacen que no me ven? –todos se vieron los unos a los otro sin saber como decirle la triste realidad.

-Bueno leonardo, quizás tu no te has dado cuenta, pero no te preocupes no has sido al único en este mundo que le ocurre algo similar, y sobre todo porque no te diste cuenta en que momento sucedió –Winters comenzó a explicarle que era lo que pasaba –Si es que no te hemos oído sino hasta ahora, es porque tu ya estás muerto, ya no perteneces a este mundo –ante eso Leo se quedó sin habla.

Estaba muerto y no lo sabía y eso se debía a que cuando fue desconectado el estaba ya casi muerto e incosciente. Su corazón ya había dejado de latir en aquellos momentos.

-No, eso no es cierto –dijo a medía voz y se oía angustiado.

-Moriste hace 7 días –le dijo el general Jaguar.

-No, yo…yo no quería morir, ¿por qué, por qué lo han permitido?.

-Al contrario hermanito, nosotros tampoco queríamos que murieras, nos dolió mucho –le dijo Mike.

-¡Yo no quería morirme, no quería! –gritó y de repente comenzó a retroceder asustado, varias sombras se habían aparecido y el sólo las veía y retocedía asustado -¡No quiero que me lleven con ellos!

Al ver eso todos comprendieron que quizás alguien venía del otro mundo para intentar lelvarse a leo, quien hasta la fecha se reusaba a irse.

-Leo –Rapha intentó acercarse a él.

-Ya no me querías ¿verdad? por eso dejaste que me fuera.

-Por Dios Leo, no digas eso. te amo con toda la fuerza de mi ser, para mi fue muy difícil el que te fueras y el que ya no estés aquí –Dos lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos castaños. –Créeme que te he exrañado mucho.

-¿Me lo juras? –lo vio fijamente con esa mirada tan dulce que solía tener.

-Sí Leo y no sólo yo –le respondió y lo hizo sonreir.

-Yo lo… lo siento, de verdad. Lo siento Sensei, no puedo proteger más a mis hermanos como lo había prometido.

-leonardo –su sensei se le acercó más tienes tu la culpa de lo que ha pasado, debes de aceptar tu destino, pero no por eso dejaremos de pensar en ti. Incluso estaráss bien en el otro mundo.

-Nosotros tampoco hemos dejado de quererte –le dijo Abril. Incluso aunno superamos el que ya no estás aquí.

-¿Ustedes creen que esté bien? –vio principalmente a su maestro.

-Sí, en esta vida fuiste un muchacho con unos sentimientos realmente admirables y dispuesto a sacrificarte por los demás hijo mío y por eso mereces ser feliz eternamente.

-Gracias –dijo y volvió a sonreir –Quizás tengan razón, pero como no sabía que era lo que había pasado, estaba muy asustado.

-No te preocupes –le dijo Jonathan.

-¿Listo para venirte al otro mundo Leo? –Un angel apareció de repente y leo se giróa aver a su maestro.

-Ve con él hijo mió, nosotros estaremos bien –respondió la vieja rata.

-¿seguros? –preguntó.

-Claro –dijo Winters.

Leo volvio a sonreir y le asintió al ángel. este se acercó a él.

-Bien, vámonos y no te preocupes tu podrá vigilar a tuse seres queridos desde el otro nundo –Hizo que a la tortuga le brotaran por la espalda un par de preciosas alas blancas.

-¡Cool! –dijo Mike al verlas –Realmente te las mereces hermanito- fuiste muy bueno.

-Gracias, Adiós –les dijo y desapareció junto al ángel.

Cuando Leonardo se fue, el sensei se giró a ver a Mike.

-Debiste haberme dicho desde un principio que veías a tu hermano, Miguel Ángel. –le dijo.

-Sí sensei, pero creía que me tacharían de loco –se puso una mano detrás de la nuca.

-En un principio tal vez, pero lo investigaríamos –dijo el general Jaguar.

-¡Oigan! –Casey sacó una especie de cuaderno de una caja –Creo que encontré el diario de Leo.

-Eso es privado –lo regañó Abril.

-O vamos, a Leo no le molestará que lo ojee, no creo que tenga algo malo escrito –Con una llavecita abrió el candado y se sentó en la sala y abriendo una página al azar comenzóa aleerlo. –Creo que es de su viaje por Sudamérica –de repente comenzó a reirse como loco.

-¿qué te ocurre? –le preguntó Johanna.

-Es que… -comienza a Leer.

"_Unas personas han descubierto que soy una tortuga mutada, por un error que he cometido. Ya ni modo, lo bueno es que no se han asustado…_

_Una de aquellas personas me ha preguntado si al persona qeuv me atacó (era mounstro) no me lastimó y le he dicho que no y otra me ha dicho que vaya a quejarme a la sociedad protectora de animales, eso a sonado súper si ellso tienen derechos humanos yo tengo una de protección de animales. Sacaré una carne para mi y Mike para que nos protejan de cierta tortuga neurotica que tengo como hermano ¿por cierto como estarán todos?_

_Y luego en la tarde han venido unos sujetos extraños a verme, se dicen zoologos y que estudían a los animales (les regalo a rapha su comportamiento les interesaría muchísimo)_ Todos los amigos de Leo se estaban riendo por lo que había escrito.

_Esos sujetos han venido a propopnerme algo y me han pedido que vaya a visitarlos a un lugar. Iré quizás valga la pena"._

Casey le dio la vuelta a la hoja para lelr lo que había pasado el día siguiente

"_Lo que me ha pasado con los zoologos ha sido gracioso…Me lelvaron al Zoo (Mike debería ver uno se divertirií de lo lindo y de pasó qeus e lelve a Donnie para despejarlo un poco ya que el pore sólo piensa en computadoras y eso)_

_OK, vuelvo a lo anterior. todo iba bien hasta que me acercaron a la jaula de las tortugas, por un momento temí quedarme encerrado, pero eso no era nada a lo que me esperaba._

_Otro de esos hombres se me acercó apra hacerme unos estudios y tomarme medidas y luego me ofrecieron 5 millones de pesos ¡Si yo preñaba a la tortuga! _Carcajadas generales de Casey y los demás._ ¡Fantástico en realidad! No estoy preparado para ser padre, pero ellos quieren una nueva raza. Sí, ya me imagino escribiéndole esto a mi maestro._

_**Querido Sensei:**_

_**Creo qeumi viaje de entrenamiento al que usted muy amablemente me envió se alargará más de la cuenta. Fíjese que he preñado a una tortuga de un Zoo y seré padre…**_

_Les garantizo algo amigos míos: que mi sensei después de leer estas líneas vendra por mí más rápido que en lo que castiga a Rapha._

_¿Porqué nombraré tanto a rapha? creo que él no me quiere_

Todos se limpiaban las lágrimas de la risa.

-Pues Leo tenía razón, no lo querías, lo amabas –Casey cerró el diario y lo puso en el librero.

-Leo tenía un buen sentido del humor –dijo Jonathan –Lástima que se haya ido.

-Sí, pero que se le va a hacer –dijo donnie.

**Fin **de la primera parte.


End file.
